


The Present, The Future And Him

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Drama & Romance, Episode Fix-it, Episode Rewrite: s09e10 Face the Raven, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s09e10 Face The Raven, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara is saved from her fate with the Raven by the TARDIS but they're forced to make an emergency landing in the year 1964. Now she and the Doctor are stuck there posing as uncle and niece until he can fix the TARDIS.<br/>While Clara adjusts she becomes intrigued with the landlord's shy, sweet yet slightly nerdy son, David, who works at the local diner with her and is an aspiring stage actor.<br/>As they grow close, the Doctor advises her not to get too involved reminding her they can't stay long and once the TARDIS is fixed and they leave, David won't remember her or their time together but she falls in love anyway and as the reality of leaving David sets in Clara's not sure if she can go back to her old life and now she's faced with having to tell him the truth.<br/>How will David react?<br/>Can Clara stay with David or will the universe be cruel to her again? (ClaraxTen/Sixties/AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This an alternate ending of the Doctor Who episode 'Face The Raven', as if Clara had never died; takes place at the end of that episode and before the episode 'Hell Bent' (Basically it's as if the episode never happened and Clara got a happier ending.)

Prologue:  
Clara walked outside very slowly and very scared. It would be her last walk, her last breeze, her last breath but it was her fault.  
She had messed up and the Doctor couldn't save her, not this time. Still she lived a good life that was something to remember, right? "Let me be brave, Let me be brave." Clara told herself.  
Tears formed in her eyes thinking of all she was leaving behind including the Doctor, who she hoped wouldn't be alone. "Let me be brave, L-let me be brave." She softly choked fighting back tears.  
In the back of her mind she wondered what death would feel like. Would it hurt? Would she see her whole life flash before her eyes? Would she feel anything at all? Her heart beat stopped a second upon hearing the raven's cruel unfeeling call.  
This was it, this was real. Inhaling deeply she outstretched her arms and closed her eyes and waited for pain, fear, death just waited as the raven flew closer and closer. Clara braced for her death before darkness finally overcame her.  
Suddenly Clara woke up with a gasp like out of a horrific nightmare. Her breathing slightly heavy it took a minute to realize she was in the TARDIS sitting in the pilot's chair. She glanced over at the Doctor who was busy working the working the control panel.  
"Doctor?" She groaned softly.  
He paused and briefly looked at her. "Ah, you're up. How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked. She tried to sit up but was dizzy. "Blimey, I feel like last year's New Year's Eve party." "Yeah, sorry had to rush the process a bit. Didn't want to take chances." He replied.  
Clara slowly remembered what had happened earlier. "Wait, wasn't I facing my death with the raven?" She said confused.  
The Doctor nodded and gave a smile. "Yes but thankfully the TARDIS saved you just liked I planned." She frowned. "What about Rigsy?" "Oh, he's fine just dropped him off, actually." He waved his hand as if brushing it off.  
Clara nodded as she started to feel better and was able to stand. "That's good. So am I going home?" The Doctor's nonchalant expression changed. "Yeah, we've got to talk about that." He scratched the back of his head nervously.  
She shook her head. "What do you mean?" "Well, it took a lot of power for the TARDIS to save you and now she's experiencing some issues." He replied reluctantly.  
"What kind of issues?" Clara asked leaning against the console. "Extensive damage and power loss." The Doctor answered bluntly. "Will she be alright?" She replied concerned. He nodded. "Oh, yes but we'll have to make an emergency landing somewhere other than your home so I can assist with her repairs."  
"Okay, where?" She asked. "Well, that's the problem we're landing in 1964." He replied. Her eyes widen. "1964? For how long?" He shrugged. "I don't know I really don't. The TARDIS put every effort she had to save you so it could take a while."  
"How will we blend in?" Clara asked. "The TARDIS has already integrated us in our new surroundings including our apartment. We should be meeting our landlord as soon as we get there." He replied.  
She arched her eyebrow and folded her arms. "Excuse me?" He scoffed. "Don't worry I'll be posing as your uncle."  
Clara gave a nod. "Good." He rolled his eyes just then there was a loud alarm and a blinking red light. The TARDIS started shaking. "What's that?" She yelled nearly falling over. "Hang on! She's just about to lose power, it's going to be a rough landing!" Clara grasped onto the control panel bracing for impact and her temporary new life.


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS landed outside the apartment building but before stepping out they first had to look the part. The Doctor didn't have to do much with his clothes but Clara had to change into a pair of white capris, a blue and white striped shirt, a white headband and black flats.  
They stepped out and Clara looked around. The breeze was nice and the sun felt warm compared to where they just were.  
"So this is 1964, yeah?" She said looking at the blue sky. "Yep, British invasion, Muhammad Ali defeats Sonny Liston and the Ford Mustang was first produced." The Doctor replied.  
She heard a weak groaning whooshing sound from the TARDIS. "That's done just used the last of the TARDIS's power and set her on automatic materialization. She should be in the apartment's attic above our flat.” She heard him say behind her. "Will anyone see it?" Clara asked.  
The Doctor shrugged. "Well, I'll cover her with a sheet." She turned giving him a worried look.  
He scoffed. "It's the best I can do besides it locked. Somebody will just think it's a strange art piece or collectible." Clara just sighed.  
Standing there everything felt strange to Clara, the cars, the buildings even the billboards and despite her new look she still felt a little out of place here.  
He noticed her bothered expression. "You're doing that thing with your face, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked.  
She shrugged. "Just feels a little weird but I'll be okay." He gently squeezed her shoulder. "Let's go." The Doctor said straightening the cuffs of his jacket.  
Clara started giggling. "Now what is it?" He scoffed. She smirked. "Nothing it's just I never imagined you doing domestics." The Doctor shook his head and they started walking to the brick building.  
Across from their flat they stood in front of the landlord's door the Doctor rang the bell and waited. Clara knew nothing about their landlord except the name on the mailbox said Mr. Pond. Based on the bumping, thumping and colorful language she was hearing from inside she kind of expected to see a klutzy grouch instead a tall, thin, young man with messy brown hair wearing black trousers and a pale yellow short sleeve button down shirt answered.  
He was so cute Clara gawked at him. The Doctor looked at her funny and muttered. "Close your mouth, you'll let the flies in." She scowled at him blushing.  
"Hi, can I help you?" The young man smiled squinting at them while holding a bunch of mail. The Doctor nodded. "Yes, I'm John Smith and this is my niece Clara Oswald. We just signed a lease here."  
He nodded still squinting. "Oh, right dad said to be expecting you. I'm David Pond. My dad's at work so I'll have to let you in." David replied in a charming Scottish accent.  
"Are you okay?" She asked pointing at his eyes. "Yeah, I'm extremely nearsighted and my glasses are in my pocket hence the noises you were hearing." He explained sheepishly.  
"Great, we've got Mr. Magoo to deal with." The Doctor muttered. She jabbed him in his ribs with her elbow.  
"Uh, could one of you hold this mail for a second?" David asked.  
The Doctor pointed at Clara. "She can." Clara started to protest but he piled the mail into her arms. "Thanks!" David grinned. "You're welcome." She remarked trying to hold the stack.  
He reached into his pocket and took out his thick black framed glasses and placed them on. "Ah, there you are!" David smiled.  
"Damn, he's even cuter." She thought to herself. David took the mail back. "Now let's sort the last of this mail out and I'll let you in the apartment, yeah?" He grinned.  
"So we're playing mailmen, then?" The Doctor replied. "Yeah, sorry I normally don't do this, my dad does the mail round but he had to go in early so I've got to finish for him." He shrugged.  
Clara glanced at him curious. "Um, why were your glasses in your pocket?" "So they wouldn't break." He replied shoving a letter in a mailbox.  
The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I know I'm going to regret asking but why weren't you wearing them?"  
"Because originally, I was wearing contacts." He said simply glancing at a letter. "I take it you aren't wearing them, now, right?" The Doctor replied with some sarcasm. "No, I took them out. I hate contacts." He frowned.  
"So why didn't you just put your glasses back on before dealing with the mail?" The Doctor asked handing him another letter.  
"I just got here. I've been gone for three days so I thought dad would be here to do the mail but at the last minute he was called into the diner just as I was coming back and I couldn't see a thing." David chuckled finishing up the last of the mail.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Ask a silly question, get a silly answer." "Stop it." She hissed.  
David shrugged popping in the last letter. "Don't fuss at me it was your silly question."  
Clara suppressed a smirk. "Make sense to me." She shrugged. The Doctor frowned. “So let's get you settled in, okay?" He smiled.  
They went to the door. "Now apparently the moving men from the TARDIS Company already came while dad was at work so that's one less worry." He said.  
David then stood there staring at the door. "What's wrong?" Clara asked. "I'm trying to figure out how to get in."  
"You don't have a key?" The Doctor scoffed. He shook his head. "I told you I just got home besides I'm not the landlord." David then snapped his fingers and glanced back at them. "Do any of you have a screw?"  
Clara shook her head but the Doctor reached into his pocket. "I do." "Big surprise." She muttered.  
David thanked him and knelt and began picking the lock. Clara noticed a folded book in his back pocket sticking from under his shirt. "What's in your pocket?" She asked.  
"My script." He replied still working on the lock. "You're an actor?" Clara said intrigued.  
He shrugged. "A stage actor, I tour with a Shakespearean acting group," She looked at him strangely. It was hard to believe he was a Shakespearean actor. "But normally I work at the family diner." He added.  
"Is that why you were wearing contacts because you're an actor?" She asked. "Yep!" David replied popping his P'.  
A minute later the lock made a click. "Ah, here we go!" He grinned turning the knob letting them in first.  
The apartment was small but quaint with lovely vintage looking furniture inside, there was even an old fashion T.V set. The TARDIS didn't leave any details out.  
"Well, here we!" He smiled.  
"Very nice." Clara nodded running her hand along the flower wallpaper.  
He sighed. "Well, I better get ready for work. Nice meeting you both. If you need anything I'm just across the hall."  
Clara smiled. "Nice meeting you, too." He paused at the door. "Wait, your name's Clara?" He said. "Yeah?" She replied. David smiled. "I knew your name sounded familiar. I look forward to working with you."  
"Huh?" Clara said confused but the Doctor interjected. "Yes, she'll be there bright and early; looking forward to it!" David smiled and said bye before leaving.  
Once the door closed she looked at the Doctor with her hands on her hips. "What was he talking about?" He sighed. "The TARDIS got you a job as a waitress at a diner." "What?" She exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry but your credentials are from the 21st century, there wasn't much of a choice." He replied.  
She nodded. "I guess besides it might be fun. What about you? Did she give you a job?"  
"Yes, I'll be the caretaker at the local school." He replied. Clara frowned. "Really?" "Why not? I kind of liked it the first time besides it'll give me access to their tools."  
She gave him a look. He shrugged. "What? I'll return it and it's not like I can use the TARDIS's tools here, now can I?" She had to admit he had a point. "Okay but return them when you're done." She said. He double crossed his hearts. "Yes, boss."  
Clara nodded. "Good," "And one more thing." She came closer and hugged him slightly surprising him. "Uh, what's this for?" He said confused. She pulled back and smiled. "For saving me." She said before leaving the room never catching his smile.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Clara couldn't sleep after lying there a few minutes she gave up and sat up tucking her knees under her chin and glanced around her room. It was nice but so unfamiliar to her. The furniture, the curtains, the bed were all so different. She never realized how much she would miss her old flat.  
It started to feel stuffy so she went to the window and opened it, leaning out against the ledge the breeze felt inviting. She sighed closing her eyes when she heard a familiar voice above her window. "Nice night, huh?" Clara looked up and saw David sitting on the roof. "Hi!" He waved peering down. "Hi, what are you doing?" She asked.  
"Sitting." He replied. "Up there?" Clara asked. He shrugged. "Why not, it's a free roof." She noticed he was barefoot. "Um, where are your shoes?"  
"Beside me and before you say anything; trust me nothing causes more panic than a falling shoe hitting someone on the head." He replied.  
Clara smirked. "Okay, sounds logical." "So what cha' doing, it's a bit late to be up?" He asked curious. She sighed. "I can't sleep; I've got a lot on my mind." He nodded. "Yeah, I can tell." She tilted her head. "Oh, how?" David smirked thoughtfully. "Your eyes, ever since I met you this morning I could tell you've been through a lot."  
Clara scoffed. "I'm that easy to read, huh?" He smiled. "Well, since you're up you're welcome to join me." He offered. She thought about it and shrugged. "Why not, give me a second."  
Soon Clara came up in her slippers and robe. He glanced behind him and motioned her over. "Welcome, pull up a piece of the ledge." She removed her slippers and sat beside him letting her legs dangle. It was bit chilly but the view was beautiful especially the stars twinkling in the sky. The faint sound of traffic could be heard down below and a Beatles tune from a small radio beside him.  
It was hard not to stare at David. He looked really good dressed in black trousers; a white button down shirt with a couple of buttons undone at the collar and the sleeves rolled up, his diner name tag was still pinned to his shirt.  
"So are you just getting off work?" Clara asked. He nodded. "Yeah but I like to come up here when I get home and relax a little before turning in."  
She nodded then noticed a scent coming from him. "Do I smell strawberry syrup and chips?" She looked at him strangely. David chuckled adjusting his glasses. "Yeah, sorry one of the things about working at the diner is you will pick up food odors."  
Clara shrugged. "It's okay; it's rather pleasant." "The best part is at the end of the day you get bring leftover food home," He pulled out a small carton of chips. "Want one?"  
She really wasn't hungry and smiled shaking her head. He just shrugged and bit into a chip licking the salt from his finger.  
Clara smirked. He was so charming and sweet like a big kid. She blushed slightly realizing she was staring at him. "Listen, I meant to apologize about my uncle earlier. I hope you're not mad at him."  
David scoffed. "What makes you think I'm mad?' She shrugged. "Well, I know he does come across as a bit rude but he has his good points."  
He smirked shoving another chip in his mouth. "Ah, it's okay. I've got a grandfather that's the same way besides I should've been better prepared for your arrival but I didn't know anything until I got home."  
Clara muffled a giggle. "Well, I will admit it was a little funny." "Yeah, it was.” He snickered. "So where you those three days?" She asked peering down at the street.  
He sighed. "I was in New York doing a play." "Oh, what play?” Clara asked looking at him intrigued.  
"Much ado about nothing." He replied sipping some water. She studied him shaking her head. "I'm sorry I just find it hard to believe you're a stage actor." He smiled folding his arms. "Oh, why is that?"  
Clara shrugged. "You just seem so shy and" "Nerdy?" He finished for her. "Well, I wouldn't say nerdy." She replied. "What would you say, Miss Clara?" David asked. She bit her lower lip thinking about it. "Um, brilliant."  
He smirked. "Aw, thanks but its okay a lot of people don't believe it," David sighed. "But I don't really care. When I'm on stage performing I'm happy. I'm in my own world; I can become anyone I want. What anyone else thinks doesn't really matter when I'm on that stage."  
Smiling she nudged his shoulder. "Good for you." He smiled at her thoughtfully. Just then there was a loud bang coming from the attic and a Scottish voice shouting. "Damn it!" Clara winced. She knew who it was. David frowned then looked at her. "Is that your uncle?" Clara smiled nervously. She had to get to the attic. "Uh, excuse me; I've got to go it was nice talking to you!" She said standing up quickly.  
He nodded slightly confused. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow at work, yeah?" "Looking forward to it!" Clara replied rushing out the door. She hurried to the attic and found the Doctor brushing away black and grey smoke from the TARDIS.  
"Doctor, what happened?" She coughed. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, I thought I try a new exploding rocket experiment on my ship, what do you think happened!" He snapped. Clara folded her arms shooting him a warning look. "Watch it."  
He softened his tone. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I heard a rumbling sound and I followed the noise here and when I opened the TARDIS door all of a sudden boom," He ran his hand through his grey hair. "Apparently the damage is worse than I thought."  
The Doctor shook his head and sat on the floor defeated. Clara felt bad for him and sat beside him. "It'll be alright. You can fix her." He sighed. "It's not that. I know I can repair the TARDIS it's just…" His sentence trailed. "It's what?" She asked tilting her head.  
He scoffed. "Well, for starters I should've planned things better and now you're stuck here away from your family and your students"  
Clara stopped him. "Don't talk like that. I'm not stuck, you saved my life besides it's not so bad here," "Yeah?" He grunted. "Yeah, it's very historical. I think this could be fun." She nodded.  
The Doctor smiled grateful and squeezed her hand then frowned. "Your hand is cold, why?"  
She gave a nonchalant shrug. "Oh, I was on the roof." He looked at her funny. "Don't humans usually sleep in beds?" Clara smirked. "I was talking to David, okay?" "Oh, really?" The Doctor replied arching his eyebrow.  
Clara scoffed. "Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. He's a nice guy and we had a pleasant conversation. Nothing wrong with that." He shook his head. "I never said there was but I want you to be careful."  
She gave him a look. "What's that supposed to mean?" The Doctor sighed. "Nothing but we can't stay long and I'm afraid of you getting close to anyone here, I know how you are."  
Clara sighed standing up. "It was just a conversation not a marriage proposal."  
"I'm serious, Clara. I don't want you to suffer a broken heart because you got too involved. Believe me I've been through it and it hurts when you can't be with the one you love." He said standing in front of her concerned.  
Clara smiled. "I appreciate it but I'll be fine," She poked him in the chest. "You worry too much, you know." She said leaving.  
The Doctor watched his friend leave and shook his head. "That's what me and Rose thought."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the Doctor was trying to read a manual but was puzzled by Clara frantically running around the living room with one shoe in her hand and dressed in a pink waitress outfit and her hair in a messy bun. He arched his eyebrow at her bizarrely. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm trying to find my other shoe." She scowled not realizing she was wearing it. "You mean the one on your foot?" He pointed. Clara glanced down. "Oh, yeah." She replied sheepishly.  
He shook his head. "Humans and your inability to dress yourselves."  
She rolled her eyes. "You can talk. Mr. Celery and sand-shoes." The Doctor scoffed. "They were not sand-shoes." She smirked placing her other shoe on. "So what are you going to do today?"  
"I'm going to start fixing the TARDIS or try to." The Doctor sighed. "Do you think you can figure out why she had that minor explosion?" She asked. "I hope so," He replied. "That's why I'm reading this." The Doctor held up the thin book.  
"Well, I want you on your best behavior while I'm gone." She said checking her image in the mirror and making a face, she thought she look like her grandmother when she was her age.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Clara, I'm over two thousand years old what kind of trouble do you think I could get into?"  
She smirked. "Oh, I could name some things but then I'd be here all day." "Oi'!" The Doctor remarked.  
"Oh, I'm just teasing, you daft alien!" Clara smiled shaking her head then checked her watch before grabbing her purse and jacket. "I better go. Good luck with the TARDIS!"  
"Thanks, I'll need it." He replied as she quickly closed the door.  
Walking into the crowded diner Clara looked around in awe. It was like being in an old movie with its square tables, shiny counter top, black and white tile floors, red bar stools and a gorgeous vintage jukebox playing rock music in the corner. She had to admit the place was amazing.  
She heard a cheerful Scottish voice behind her. Clara turned and was greeted by a smiling medium height, grey haired chubby man; she glanced at his name tag it said Mr. Pond, manager. "This must be David's father." She thought to herself.  
"Clara, hello!" He smiled. Clara was relieved he was a nice man. "Hi, Mr. Pond." She replied.  
"So you're ready for your first day?" He asked. She sighed. "I hope so." Mr. Pond chuckled. "Well, I think you'll do just fine. Now let's get you started."  
Suddenly David brushed past them carrying a tray of food and briefly glancing at Clara. "Oh, hi Clara. Bye Clara."  
Mr. Pond smirked. "I believe you know my son, David." Clara nodded. "Yeah he's very nice." "Yes, he's a fine lad, very smart; a bit scattered brained at times but he's a hard worker," He said with pride. "And quite the actor." He added. Clara muffled a smirk. She now knew where David got his rambling from.  
He then led her behind the counter and asked her to wait and left about a minute later he came back with a beautiful red headed waitress with long legs. "Clara, this is Amy Darvill." He said.  
Amy smiled. "Hi!" She said with a thick Scottish accent. Clara smiled back but felt a bit subconscious standing in front of her. She wasn't going to lie she looked like a model.  
"She will be showing you around as she works just to give you an idea of the place and a feel for the customers, sound good?" He explained.  
Clara nodded. "Sure." "Good, I'll be in my office if you need me. Good luck!" He smiled at them both before leaving.  
"So you ready?" Amy asked. "Yeah, I guess." She shrugged. She detected Clara's nervousness and reassured her. "Don't be nervous, you'll love it here." Clara nodded but still felt out of place.  
Just then David walked up and handed Amy a ticket. "Here ya' go, Miss Amy." "Ah, our first order." She said turning to the rectangle opening in the kitchen wall.  
"Hello again." David smiled at Clara as he leaned over the counter. "Hi." She smiled. Clara could feel her heart doing somersaults. “Well, how you like it here so far?" He asked pushing his glasses up his nose. Clara nodded. "It's great."  
"Brilliant, I see you've met Amy, our star waitress and soda jerk although I find her quite nice." He joked.  
Amy rolled her eyes groaning. "Forgive him Clara he's been hanging around Mickey too long." "I heard that!" A voice called out. A dark skinned young man poked his head out from the opening. "Besides I think you meant Rory." He joked. She playfully tapped his head with her notepad.  
Clara laughed. She had a feeling she was going to like it here and felt herself relaxing. David shook his head grinning. "Clara Oswald this is Mickey Clarke our expert cook and local funny man." She smiled. "Nice to meet you."  
He smiled back shaking her hand. "And you." Mickey then glanced at the ticket and made a face. "Uh, David." "What?" David frowned.  
"I can't read this." He scoffed. "Yes, you can; you just need glasses." David replied folding his arms. "Do not. You just don't want to admit your handwriting's too sloppy." Mickey protested.  
Not wanting to discuss it further David relented. "Fine, hang on." He sighed heavily and went into the kitchen muttering something that sounded like him being right and Mickey definitely needing glasses.  
Clara snickered. "Are they always like that?" Amy nodded chuckling. "Oh, yes, ever since they were little kids." She motioned her over to the soda machine showing her how it works.  
Clara held the glasses for her. "How long have you worked here?" Amy thought for a second. "Oh, since High School." "Have you known David long?" She asked casually.  
Amy nodded filling the first glass. "Yep, since the fifth grade." Clara swallowed. "Um, are you two...together?" She asked reluctantly.  
She scoffed. "Heavens no, David's like an older brother to me besides I'm married to a wonderful guy name Rory." Clara felt a sense of relief. After finishing with the sodas Amy glanced at her. "So are you interested in David?"  
She shook her head. "No, no, why do you ask." Amy shrugged nonchalant. "Well, he seems pretty sweet on you and let's face it you were blushing." She said leaning against the counter glancing at a forgotten magazine.  
Clara folded her arms defensively. "Was not." She smirked unconvinced. "Yeah, well, you should know you're really the first girl I've ever seen him pay attention to."  
Clara scoffed playing with her charm bracelet. "I doubt that." She shrugged biting the inside of her cheek. "Okay, I'll prove it. Any minute Tracy and Erin will walk in looking for David."  
Before she could ask who they were two pretty girls; one strawberry blond and one brunette with model figures in low cut dresses approached the counter just as David came out of the kitchen with his pad shaking his pen frowning.  
They were eyeing him up and down with approval. Placing her hands on her hips Clara arched her eyebrow; she knew what was on their minds and it wasn't food. Clara was a little worried.  
"Hi, David." The blond said flirtatiously. He sighed heavily tossing the pen in the trash. "Hey, Erin, the usual two root beers and chips?"  
"Yep, you're so clever." Erin replied biting her lower lip. David gave her a strange look. "Okay but it's what you always order." He replied before yelling out the order to Mickey.  
Tracy smiled. "You look really handsome in your tight uniform." Clara had to restrain herself from pouring a milkshake over her head. Tracy waited for a response or a reaction but frowned when David walked away grumbling about finding a working pen.  
"So what'd ya' doing tonight?" Erin interjected but David was still preoccupied searching the counter for something to write with and didn't seem to hear her. "Uh, David?" She said slightly annoyed.  
He glanced at her. "Huh?" She sighed. "Didn't you hear me?" David shook his head. "No, sorry, I'm trying to find a pen."  
Clara was trying hard not to laugh. Erin pressed her lips. "I said-" She started to say but David interrupted her. "I give up; do you have a pen or a pencil I could use?" He asked.  
"No." Erin replied exasperated. "I've got one." Clara said innocently pulling one out from her pocket.  
"Thanks, oh, I want you to meet Clara, our new waitress." He smiled at Clara making her blush.  
Tracy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, hi." "Listen, David do you think we can go" She was about to ask but David spotted a family coming in looking for a table. "Sorry, I've got to go. Amy will bring out your order." He said walking away leaving them irritated and storming out of the diner.  
"Told ya'." Amy replied. "So that always happens?" Clara asked her. She nodded. "Yep, not just with them but any girl." "Maybe's he's just being rude." Clara replied folding her arms.  
Amy sighed wiping down the counter. "No, David's actually the sweetest guy but he's shy, the only time he comes out of his shell is when he's acting," She paused leaning up against it. "Which poses a problem because girls usually don't notice him until they see him acting and that causes him to shut down because he doesn't think it's possible for a girl to like him."  
"Why?" Clara asked. She shrugged. "He believes they like the fantasy and not the four eyed geek in front of them," "His words not mine." Amy quickly added.  
Clara glanced over at David who was busy making a little kid laugh. It didn't take a pair of glasses to see how wrong he was about himself. To Clara he wasn't a geek or a nerd but what would it take to get him to see that?


	5. Chapter 5

It was Sunday morning and Clara sat in the apartment bored with just the sounds of the Doctor banging and pounding away at the TARDIS to keep her company. She leaned back in the couch and sighed. She couldn't believe she actually missed grading papers but she had survived her first week at the diner although she had to admit she really liked it there. Everyone was so nice and laid back quite the contrast from some of her coworkers at the school.  
After flipping through the same magazine several times she decided to check on the Doctor. She went up to the attic and walked inside the TARDIS and found a pair of skinny legs sticking out from under the console, an open tool box lying beside him. Clara leaned sideways. "Hi, Doctor."  
He frowned sitting up. "Clara, what are you doing in here?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too." "Oh, you know what I mean. I thought maybe you were out on the roof with David or whatever it is human couples do." The Doctor replied brushing off dust from his sleeve. Clara sighed. "I told you we're not a couple just friends."  
He smirked and grunted in response.  
She shook her head. It amazed her how easily his mind went into the gutter, sometimes. Ignoring him she sighed. "Anyway, I was actually wondering how it was going in here."  
The Doctor sighed. "Well, I'm making progress with finding out what caused that explosion. I think it had something to do with the wiring in the console when the teleport and time stream combined."  
Clara had no idea what that meant but nodded anyway. "Okay, do you need any help?"  
He shook his head. "No, I'm fine besides it's not safe in here right now."  
"Or you just don't trust me to help." She remarked unconvinced. He frowned. "Now, that is not true," The Doctor pointed up at the console and spoke in a low voice. "She doesn't trust you to help." "Oh, fine," Clara replied exasperated. "I told you she didn't like me." She grunted folded her arms.  
"Well, you're never nice to her." He replied simply. She scoffed. "Oh, please I'm not the one that keeps hiding my room." The Doctor gave her a look. "Are you sure you're not just getting lost?"  
Clara shook her head. "This is daft. I'm not going to argue with you about a blue box's crazy mood swings." She turned to leave. "Where you going?" He asked. "I'm going for a walk maybe I'll run into a nicer more polite police box." She replied sarcastically.  
The Doctor sighed. "Humans." He shrugged and continued working.  
Clara walked to the park; it had become her new favorite place where she could escape and try to forget her homesickness. Just then she spotted David lying on the grass. His face was covered by a newspaper but Clara recognized his beat up old Converse sneakers.  
She smiled and went up to him. "So we meet again, huh?" She said peering over him. He lifted the newspaper off and smiled placing back on his glasses. "Oh, hello!"  
"Hi," She smiled. "What ya' doing?" Clara asked. "Just laying here," He replied. "Of course, I suppose I could do that anywhere but sometimes lying around in a different venue can be nice, too," David said. "Well, depending on where it is, though." He added thoughtfully.  
Clara loved his rambling and nodded suppressing a giggle. "Oh, of course," Clara then looked at him shyly. "Um, would you like to walk with me?"  
He shrugged and smiled. "Walking's good, too." David stood and they began walking slowly together. "So enjoying your day off?" David asked tossing the paper in the trash bin.  
Clara sighed. "I suppose. Still not really used to it, I guess I like to keep busy." "Oh, but it's so important to do nothing every now and then." He replied. She nodded. "True. So, um, is that a new script?" She asked noticing the rolled up booklet in his hand.  
David shrugged. "Yeah, my director Chris is putting up a new play." Curious she tried to peek at the title. He noticed and smirked. "Trying to see what play I'm doing?"  
She nodded sheepishly. "Well, yeah." He smiled. "Okay." David showed her the cover. "Romeo and Juliet," She read. "Seriously, what are role you playing?" Clara asked intrigued.  
"Romeo." David replied. "Impressive." She replied nudging his arm. He nodded. "Yeah, I've always wanted to play Romeo, very challenging and sad," David shrugged, "But then Shakespeare's like that, I guess."  
David noticed she was in deep thought. "What?" She shook her head. "Oh, come on, what were you thinking?" He asked playfully.  
Clara shrugged. "Just I don't think I could do what you do."  
"What's that?" He asked folding his arms. She sighed tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Acting in front of people especially doing love scenes. I don't think I'm that brave."  
He paused studying her thoughtfully. "Oh, I imagine you've probably done some very brave things." She scoffed softly. "How do you know?" Shuffling his feet David shrugged. "I have no idea," He sighed and looked at her. "You're such a mystery, Clara Oswald."  
She swallowed unsure how to respond but he flashed her a sweet smile. "But I guess that's what makes you so fascinating, huh?" He winked. Clara blushed. "My aren't you the charmer?" She smirked.  
It was David's turn to blush. As they continued walking her eyes trailed down to his hand wondering how it would might feel in hers then she scolded herself for thinking like that.  
"So, um, when did you get started into acting?" Clara asked folding her arms. He sighed. "When I was fourteen after my mum died." "Your mum's gone?" She said.  
David's expression turned sad and he just nodded quietly. Clara knew that pain all too well and knew better than to pry. "But acting became a nice escape and I've loved it ever since." He added giving her a smile.  
Clara smiled back. "I bet you go to a lot of amazing places." She said. He chuckled. "Yeah, but considering I'm stuck in a hotel with a bunch of people doing long rehearsals, I don't get much time to enjoy it."  
"Do you think I could see one of your rehearsals?" Clara asked. David cleared his throat. "Oh, you don't want to see that. There so boring." He replied nervously. Clara looked at him puzzled but didn't question him. "Oh, okay." She said slightly disappointed.  
David felt bad but his insecurities made him afraid if she saw him act Clara would prefer his stage persona over him. "I'm sorry." He apologized. His tone was so sincere and apologetic. She felt guilty for making him feel bad.  
"It's okay. I understand." Clara assured him. He glanced at her. "You sure?" She shrugged brightening her tone. "Yeah, when I did The Frog Prince in the sixth grade I was the princess and when my dad found out about the kiss he insisted on watching the rehearsals."  
He chuckled. "Seriously?" "Yep, so I get that it might be a bit awkward." She replied. David looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, I still want to make it up to you."  
Then David spotted a carnival poster on an oak tree and grinned. "Hey, how about I take you to the carnival next week?" Clara came closer studying the colorful poster in awe. "Seriously, this town has carnivals?" She said amazed.  
"Yeah, we have one every year. It's a lot of fun, what do you think?" He said.  
"So is this like a date?" She lightly teased. David blushed. "Well, uh, not-not necessarily, I kn-know we ha-haven't known e-each other long so-" He stuttered.  
Clara smirked. He really was adorable. In some ways he reminded her of Danny.  
"David?" She gently interrupted. "Yeah?" He replied sounding worried she'd say no'. "I'd love to go to with you." She smiled shyly. "Really?" He said hopeful. She nodded. "Yeah, it sounds like fun."  
David grinned. "Okay, I'll pick you up at 6:30 P.M?" "Alright and I'm assuming you can find where I live." She teased. "Yes, I should be wearing my glasses that day." He joked making her laugh. The angel-like sound made David smile and they continued walking together.  



	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday night and the Diner had just closed up; everyone had gone home for the evening. David was sitting at the counter sipping a soda waiting for Mickey to finish up so they could sit and talk for a while, a tradition since the eighth grade.  
After he was done Mickey came out yawning and sitting beside him. "Man, I'm beat." He exhaled. David handed him a soda. "Yeah, I'm tired too but we survived another week."  
Mickey raised his bottle. "Yep, we did it," They clanked their soda bottles before drinking. "Got any plans for the weekend?" He asked.  
David shrugged. "Don't know; probably learn my new script, why?" Mickey smirked. "Oh, I heard a rumor that you've got something planned with Clara."  
David blushed but tried to act nonchalant. "Well, I was going to take her to the carnival."  
Mickey grinned. "I knew it! You like her." He shrugged sheepishly. "Well, she's a nice girl." "But you do like her?" He pressed. David just sipped his drink while turning crimson but it clearly answered Mickey's question.  
He smirked shaking his head. "By the way while you were on your lunch break Chris called." David arched his eyebrow. "Oh, what did he want?"  
Mickey shrugged sipping his drink. "Some lady from Torchwood magazine's coming over to interview you soon. Her name's Alex Song or something."  
David sighed. "And Chris probably told her where I work and live, right?" "Probably." He shrugged. David groaned. He was tired of everyone deciding what was best for him. "Great just what I need." He grumbled.  
Mickey scoffed. "What?" He replied folding his arms.  
Mickey shook his head. "Nothing, nothing." David wasn't buying it. "No, what is it?"  
He sighed. "I don't get you sometimes, man. This is a high profile magazine and could be your shot out of this town."  
He shrugged taking a swig of his drink. "Well, maybe I don't want that. Maybe, I like the way things are." "You're such a liar." Mickey remarked. "Sorry?" David replied.  
Mickey placed his glass bottle on the counter. "David, you're working long hours, encountering verbal abuse from the tenants and you're alone," He sighed. "I'm sorry but I don't believe that you're satisfied."  
He scoffed. "Well, I am happy and I'm sorry if me not caring about pleasing stuck-up critics or posh interviewers bothers everyone. I do this because I love acting." Mickey nodded. "I know but I get the feeling there's more to it than that."  
He shrugged. "Alright, I refuse to leave my dad hanging, okay?" "That's fine but all we want is for you to be happy and so does your dad." Mickey pointed out. "But you still think I'm wrong, don't you?" David replied simply.  
He gave out a sigh and nodded. "Yes, we all think you're wrong."  
David scoffed; he couldn't believe this.  
"David, please just think about what you're doing." He begged. He bit the inside of his cheek. "You know last I check it was my life." Mickey groaned rubbing his eyes. "We're not trying to control you but we don't want to see you waste your potential."  
David sighed heavily. "I appreciate your concerns but I'm grown, okay? I don't need a baby-sitter." "Come on, David." Mickey said.  
He shook his head he was done talking about this. "I've gotta go," David muttered. "I'll see ya' later, yeah?" He then grabbed his jacket and left.  
That night the Doctor was sitting in the living room when Clara walked in after her bath dressed in her pajamas and robe. "Hi, I thought you'd be asleep." She said leaning against the latter back chair.  
He glanced up from his sonic screwdriver scoffing. "You know I don't sleep." Clara smirked tapping the book in her hand. "Yeah so that time I heard snoring under the console was just the TARDIS settling, right?" The Doctor just grunted.  
"So why are you up?" She asked. He sighed. "Oh, I heard a noise outside our door." Clara smirked moving to the couch. "Funny, a little noise bothering you." She began reading.  
The Doctor causally brushed his fingers across the arm of his leather chair. "Well, this noise sounded upset, you know not his usual annoyingly cheerful sand shoes self." He now had her attention. "Oh?” She said glancing up from her book concerned.  
The Doctor nodded. "Yep."  
Clara knew he must be talking about David. "Do you know where he went?" She asked.  
He smiled. "Magoo, sounded like he was heading to the roof." Clara paused and looked at him questionably. "Why are you telling me this?"  
The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Well, you can see him, you know." She grinned putting her book down and thanked him before quickly leaving.  
Clara went up to the roof and found David sitting there with his knees tucked under his chin, his small radio was by his side with his earbuds were in his ears. He was still in his work clothes but his shirt was open revealing a white t-shirt underneath.  
Walking towards him she could see he looked clearly bothered. Clara gently tapped his shoulder. He glanced up removing the earbuds. "Hi!" He smiled.  
"Hi." She replied sitting beside him. "What brings you up here?" David asked. Clara shrugged. "Just wanted to see how you were." He shrugged. "I'm fine."  
She studied him thoughtfully. "No, you're not." David lightly scoffed. "Oh, how do you know?"  
She gave a shrug. "Don't know maybe it's your eyes," Clara looked at him. "They're not dancing like they usually do. They just seem so bothered."  
David lowered his gaze shrugging. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.  
He looked at her and wondered what was it about that angelic face that always won over his heart. David sighed. "Well, Chris has set up me an interview with a high profile reporter who has a reputation of creating major acting careers."  
She smiled. "That's great." He scoffed leaning his head back. "Funny, that's what everyone says but it would've been nice if someone asked me about it, first."  
Clara tilted her head confused. "You don't want to expand your career?" He scoffed. "Of course, I do. I mean I have dreams and goals...it's just my dad needs me and"  
"You don't want to abandon your dad." She finished for him.  
David nodded sadly. "My dad's a proud man but his health is failing," He paused wiping his eyes. "And I'm sorry but I- I... can't just leave him behind like that. Going out of town for a week or two is one thing but just going away like he doesn't matter, I- I can't do that."  
Clara saw the pain glaze over his brown eyes. "So despite good intentions there basically deciding what's best for you?" She replied.  
David sighed exasperated. "Yeah and I suppose you'll tell me I'm wrong, too."  
"No." She replied shaking her head. He glanced at her questionably. "Really?" Clara shrugged. "Well, I think it's a great opportunity but you shouldn't be pressured especially when you're worried about your dad."  
He smiled at her grateful. "Thanks so what do I do?" She sighed. "You can't get out of the interview so pick a comfortable place like the diner and just do it and get it over with."  
He still seemed reluctant. Clara smiled nudging his arm. "I'll be nearby for support if you like." David grinned pushing his glasses up his nose. "Yeah?" "Of course." She smirked. "Thank you." He smiled.  
Clara smiled slightly then lowered her eyes. "What is it, huh?" David asked concerned.  
She shook her head. “It’s not fair, you having to go through this." He shrugged. "Suppose it's not but I'm used to it."  
She glanced at him as he stared up at the sky looking so handsome and yet so sad it broke her heart then on impulse Clara slowly placed her head on his arm, the fabric of his sleeve felt soft. David looked at her slightly surprised she was worried he pull away but instead smiled easing her nerves.  
David then held up his radio. "Hey, you like music?" He asked. She smiled. "Yeah." He handed her an earpiece and they listened to his radio. Despite the chilly air, the static on the radio and already knowing all the "new" oldies by heart just being with David made the evening perfect for Clara.


	7. Chapter 7

As Clara waited at the carnival for David, she kept wondering what to call what this. Yes, it was a silly thing to think about but still was this a date, an outing, a field trip, maybe? She wasn't sure she just knew the thought of spending the day with him was causing butterflies in her stomach like it was a first date. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around. "Hi!" David smiled.  
"Hi!" Clara smiled back trying to appear nonchalant despite the sight of him in his jeans and blue t-shirt was making her melt.  
"Sorry, I'm late I had to deliver the mail for dad again." He replied.  
"With your glasses on?" Clara teased. He smirked touching his glasses. "Yes, with my glasses on." David then handed her a daisy surprising her. "Oh, it's beautiful but you didn't have to." He shrugged. "I know but I wanted to." He smiled.  
Clara suppressed a smile touching the delicate petals. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had given her flowers. "Thank you."  
"Hang on." He said taking it back from her. She looked at him curious.  
David gently placed it in her hair behind her ear; she lingered a little in the soft touch of his fingertips. "There you go," He grinned. "Now you won't lose it." Clara felt herself blushing. "Thanks."  
David nodded. "You ready?" "Yeah, what do you want to do first?" She asked as they started walking through the busy and noisy carnival. "Oh, you pick." He replied. Clara smiled. "Okay." She paused glancing around the many food stands, games and rides. She then heard excited screaming coming from a speeding rollercoaster up ahead. Clara grinned. "How about that?"  
He looked up at the ride. "Oh, you like roller coasters?" She nodded. "Yeah, what do you think?" "Well, it's pretty fast." David warned. Clara frowned slightly disappointed. Then he nudged her arm. "But that's what makes it the perfect choice." He smirked. "Really?" Clara grinned.  
David nodded. "Oh yes, this is my favorite ride." He removed his glasses placing them in a case. "For safe keeping," He smiled. "Come on!" David said leading her to the ride and they took their seats. Clara was excited yet nervous sitting there but with David beside her it eased her nerves.  
Soon the ride started and it was fast but amazing; the wind, the cheers, the speed, she loved it and it gave her an excuse to hug his arm. The roller coaster slowed to a stop and they got out slightly dizzy but still laughing and started walking again. "What'd ya' think?" He asked placing his glasses back on.  
She grinned. "I loved it! It's been so long since I've been on a roller coaster."  
"Oh, how come?" He asked. Clara shrugged. "No one else likes them." "Well, there's always me." David pointed out. Clara just smiled thoughtfully at him.  
Then David spotted a food cart and grinned. "What?" Clara asked noticing.  
"Oh, you've got try this!" Clara followed him to a food cart selling bananas on sticks. "What, I've had bananas before." She shrugged.  
David smirked. "Ah, but you've never had it taste like this." He replied buying two sticks.  
Clara arched her eyebrow staring at it. "There's nothing weird in here is there?" He scoffed. "Of course not!" She was still hesitant.  
"I promise if you hate it you can fuss at me all night if you want." He swore. Clara suppressed a smirk and took a bite then her eyes widen surprised but pleased. "Wow, that banana has cinnamon and sugar infused in it!" "Do you like it?" He asked. Clara nodded. "That's incredible!"  
David grinned. "Told ya'!" She sighed. "Okay, you were right."  
He just smirked and they finished their treats. Then they continued walking until they passed by a barker shouting. "Step right up! Hit the target with the arrow and win a prize." A short bald man dressed like something out of barber shop quartet pointed at David with his wood cane. "You sir, you're tall and strong test your luck and win a prize for the little lady!"  
Clara rolled her eyes. "I hate being called that." She muttered. "What?" David asked.  
She sighed. "Little lady it's cliché and annoying." "Prove him wrong, then." David encouraged. "You think I should?" Clara asked. He shrugged. "I don't see why not, I bet you could." She looked at him then back at the game.  
Despite the arrows being toys she realized it was no different then what she did with Robin Hood. Clara smiled. "Okay." She went up and grabbed the bow and arrow from the man who was still smirking at her.  
"You can do it, Clara!" David cheered. "Well, isn't this cute," The man chuckled. "The little lady's going to try her luck. Don't get hurt, now, darlin'."  
Clara arched her eyebrow and started firing off arrows letting each one hitting its target perfectly. David suppressed a snicker as the man gawked at her in disbelief. After she was done Clara set down the bow and innocently looked at him. "So can I pick my prize?"  
The man just nodded sheepishly. Clara looked at the backboard of stuffed animals and novelty items hanging on hooks for about a minute before picking a small stuffed Shakespeare doll wearing sunglasses. She smiled at it. It was perfect. It reminded her of David.  
She thanked the man before going back to David.  
"That was amazing," David exclaimed. "Where'd you learn that?" Clara casually shrugged. "A friend of my uncle taught me." He nodded. "Well, that was impressive. So what prize did you pick?"  
Clara smiled shyly handing him the stuffed toy. "That's for you." David shook his head. "Oh, but this was your prize to choose." "And I chose that for you." She replied simply.  
He smiled. "Thank you but now I want to win you something." She started to protest but he stopped her. "It's only fair." He said.  
David glanced around and grinned. "Ah, come on!" He led her over to a batting cage game. It looked difficult; there were only three tries and the balls were coming out awfully fast. Clara looked at him reluctantly. "Are you sure you can do this?"  
He nodded. "Oh, yes." David removed his glasses worrying Clara a little. "Uh, don't you need those?"  
David shrugged. "Nah, they only get in the way." Before she could protest he jogged over to the net and someone handed him a bat then gave the signal and he swung the bat hitting the ball effortlessly. Clara's mouth dropped watching him. Every swing was perfect.  
"How did you do that?" She asked after he was done. He smirked. "I used to play in high school; I was quite good, too." David replied placing his glasses on.  
She bit her lower lip. "You are just full of surprises." He wiggled his eyebrows at her then looked through the prizes before picking a stuffed gold and purple star. David handed it to her. "Here, I don't why it kind of reminds me of you." Clara grinned hugging it. "Thank you, I love it."  
They continued through the carnival and by evening Clara noticed everyone was gathering at the bottom of the hillside in front of a large stage. "What's going on?" She asked. "Oh, they're giving a concert, a local pop band. Would you like to go, it's free?" David replied.  
Clara nodded. "Okay!"  
"Great but not down there those speakers are too old the best sound is from the hill top." David explained leading her there.  
They got to the hill and Clara marveled at the view. "It's beautiful up here!" She said looking around the grass and tiny yellow flower covered hill set against the purple and amber colored sky before sitting. He nodded. "Yeah, it is," He said sitting beside her. "Mum, used to take me up here as a kid."  
"She did?" Clara replied thoughtfully. David nodded then glanced at her. "When did your mum pass?"  
Clara looked at him surprised. "How did you know?" "Sorry, it's just a guess, you look so sad when I mention my mum…like you know how it feels." He replied softly.  
She shrugged. "It's okay; I lost my mum when I was a kid. I missed her so much I think I cried for weeks," Clara sighed. "Sometimes I wondered if the tears were ever going to stop."  
David scoffed. "Well, at least you cried, I didn't." "How come?" She asked. He shrugged. "Because then I was admitting she was gone, that she wasn't coming back. I wasn't ready for that so"  
"You held it in?" She finished softly for him.  
He nodded sadly. "Then one day I finally lost it and broke a store window because of their Mother's day window display," David shook his head. "I just felt like since she was gone that everyone owed me something. That if I couldn't have a Mother's day with my mum then no one could. My biggest regret, ever." He scoffed.  
Clara lowered her eyes. "I was the same way when Danny died." "Who's Danny?" He asked.  
She swallowed. "My boyfriend, he was… hit by a car," Clara sighed heavily. "The worse part was after he died life moved on like he wasn't ever there and I tried to hold in the pain but it …it was hard. I ended up taking all my hurt out on my friend." She admitted.  
"Hey, I took my pain out on a store window," He said lightly. "But its okay sometimes we make mistakes when we're grieving."  
Clara shook her head. "Yeah, well, I wasn't a very good girlfriend. I kept putting other things before him."  
David shrugged. "Well, you loved him, didn't you?" He asked.  
Clara just nodded. "And he loved you?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied softly.  
"Then just hold on to that because that's all that really matters, yeah? You two loved each other." He said. She glanced at him and smiled. "Yeah."  
"There you go!" He shrugged then lay back on the grass returning to the concert, his legs crossed and his foot swaying side to side. She lay beside him and noticed his hand just an inch away from hers. Clara still wondered what it would feel like to have his hand in hers, to touch his long slender fingers.  
He must've read her mind cause' he intertwined his fingers with hers and glanced at her smiling.  
Clara smiled back at him shyly and they both lay there holding hands and enjoyed the concert.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah-choo!" Clara sneezed as she paced the living room floor. The Doctor paused in the middle of his gadget and sighed. "Do you mind sneezing a little quieter? I'm trying to fix this part." She scowled. "Well, excuse me for catching a cold."  
He shrugged shifting in his chair. "It's your fault, you know." "How is it my fault?" She scoffed. "If you hadn't been up on the roof so much with David then you wouldn't have caught a cold," He replied simply. "Anyway what are you doing out of bed?" The Doctor asked.  
She sneezed again. "I'm waiting for David to call and tell me about his interview with Alex Song. I want to know how it went." Clara leaned against the wall blowing her nose.  
The Doctor could tell she felt bad and stood from his chair. "You need to get back to bed." Clara coughed and pouted. "But how will I know when he calls?" She whined.  
He smirked at her response. "When I hear from him I'll tell you now go and rest." He said gently moving her towards her room. Clara groaned but left for her room.  
A few minutes later the phone rang but before the Doctor could answer Clara dashed out of her room beating him to the phone nearly knocking him over. "Oi'!" He scowled.  
"Sorry." She apologized before answering. "Hello?" She said moving to the couch. "Hi!" She heard David reply.  
Clara smiled hearing his voice. "Hi, how are you?" "I'm fine. How about you? How's your cold?" He asked concerned.  
Before she could respond the Doctor scoffed. "She's sneezes like a freight train!" Clara shot him a look. "Don't you have something to do?" She said covering the mouthpiece. He shook his head. "No." She cleared her throat. "Are you sure?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go make you a tonic for your cold." "Thank you." She replied. As soon as he was gone she returned to the phone. "Sorry, about that."  
David chuckled. "It's okay." She smiled twirling the phone cord around her fingers. "So how was the interview?"  
He sighed. "Okay, I guess." "You don't sound happy." Clara noticed.  
"Well, it's just with these people it feels like it's not me they want…that they just want what they see on stage and I can't give them that," He said with some frustration. "Not that I'd want to some of my characters should be arrested by today's standards." David joked.  
Clara smiled. "I'm sure you did fine." David then noticed a brief period of silence. "Something wrong?"  
She sighed. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there. I feel like I let you down." "Ah, its okay, I know you're not feeling well." He said.  
"Ah-choo!" Clara sneezed. "Sorry." She said embarrassed. "It's alright; you have a very cute sneeze." David said making her blush.  
"Cute!" The Doctor scoffed loudly from the kitchen. She took a throw pillow and threw it then heard him yell "Ow!" "Alright, sorry!" He said.  
She sighed and continued talking. "Did anything else happen?" Clara asked. "Well, she asked some questions like can I do a lot of accents, could I work with movie stars on stage, would I ever consider being on screen, not the typical questions I'm used to. Not really sure where she was going with all that. Strange woman." He scoffed.  
Clara smirked. "Well, at least you got through it."  
David sighed. "Yeah, hopefully everyone will let me be, now. By the way I've got some exciting news!"  
"Oh, what?" She asked. "I'm leaving London with my troupe in about a week." David said.  
Clara's heart dropped. Did she hear him right? "What?" She said. "Yeah, well, not leaving, leaving, it's only for a couple of weeks." He replied nonchalant.  
She pressed her lips into a thin smile. "Okay, so where ya' going?"  
"Well, we're going to California to do a play. It should be amazing, I've never been there." He said excitedly.  
Clara swallowed hearing that word, California. All she could think of was the worse, pretty girls, swimsuits and slim beautiful female figures lying on gorgeous beaches, it made her sick. Then she thought about the possibility of having to leave here while he was gone and him forgetting her forever. It was like a punch in the gut.  
"Clara?" He said snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"Yeah, that's great." She lied trying to keep her voice normal. "Yeah, it's a great opportunity for all of us and a lot of big name directors will be there and at least any decision made about my career will be mine but the real surprise is one of the plays will be televised!" David replied happily.  
Clara smiled slightly. "That's wonderful. I'm very happy for you."  
"Yeah, I'm excited," David replied. "Well, I better get back to work, hope you feel better!" She said bye and hung up. The Doctor walked back in holding a glass of purple and blue liquid.  
"Here this should help." He said setting the glass on the end table. "Thanks." Clara muttered.  
The Doctor noticed she wasn't touching it. "Okay, your face is doing that frowny thing, again. What's wrong?" He asked. She sighed. "David's doing a play in California for a few weeks." The Doctor nodded. "That's good, right?"  
Clara lowered her gaze. "Yes, it is. Big opportunity for him." He looked at her confused. "Are you sure you're happy?"  
"Yeah, I'm happy real happy." She muttered fighting back tears. "Really bloody happy!" She choked storming off to her room and slamming the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Eventually Clara came out of her bedroom and walked into the living room attempting to appear nonchalant. The Doctor glanced up at her from his manual. "You alright?" He asked handing her the tonic. She nodded sitting down. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
He scoffed. "Could've fooled me the way you ran out." "I needed my handkerchief, okay? I do have a cold, you know. Clara huffed.  
The Doctor sighed heavily setting the book down on the coffee table. "Clara, we need to talk. I think you're" He started to say.  
Clara knew what he was going to say and didn't want to hear it and changed the subject. "What's in this?" She asked peering into the glass.  
He arched his eyebrow suspiciously but answered her question, anyway. "Just some herbs and spices from the TARDIS, why?"  
She sniffed the bitter smelling liquid and frowned. "You sure there's nothing from Mars or the moon in this?"  
The Doctor scoffed. "Of course not, now just drink it. That nasal voice is getting worse." She rolled her eyes and drank it quickly then made a face after she was done. "Ugh, this will never sell as a new hip soda."  
"Of course, it tastes awful but you should be feeling better soon." He replied. Clara nodded. "Well, yeah I am feeling better."  
"Thank you," He then sat back in his seat crossing his legs. "Now if you're done stalling can I finish?"  
She shrugged. "Might as well." His expression changed becoming concerned. "Clara, I think you're falling for him." "Falling for who?" Clara answered softly pretending to be interested in the hem of her cotton robe.  
"David." The Doctor replied.  
She chuckled." Oh and how do you know?" "The way you look at him, say his name, basically everything I did when was in love with Rose." He replied simply. Clara looked at him and scoffed. "You don't know everything, you know?"  
The Doctor sighed heavily and sat beside her on the couch. "Clara, believe me, I've been where you are. I know that feeling, that pain," He lowered his eyes shaking his head. "I don't mind you dating him but I fear that you're falling in love and we can't stay here that long."  
"I'm not falling for him!" Clara insisted. "Then why are you upset about him leaving for California?" He pressed.  
She sighed exasperated wishing he'd stop. "I'm not. I just know how he feels about his career and his dad and I don't want him to feel pressured by some of those intimidating big shot producers that's all."  
The Doctor gave her unconvinced look prompting her to scowl at him. "Look, David is my friend, okay? There's nothing wrong with me liking him."  
He shrugged. "I never said there was. What I am doubting is whether or not you can let him go without it breaking your heart."  
"Why would you think that?" Clara scoffed. "Because I think you love him which would be fine in 2015 but this is 1964 and it won't work; we're not fixed points here. We're just stories created by the TARDIS; he won't remember you once we leave." He said sadly.  
Clara swallowed. The Doctor was wrong she wasn't in love with David. After losing Danny she knew better than to give her heart away again, to risk that pain again.  
She sighed. "Well, you're wrong; I'll be just fine because I'm not falling for him." She calmly stood and left the room again. Hearing her bedroom door close the Doctor hung his head sadly and just continued reading.  
Clara thought things would feel normal, again once she came back to work but secretly she was bothered. For some reason the news about California seem to bug her more than she'd realized and the Doctor's words didn't help either and despite her best efforts to hide it David noticed it, too.  
The lunch rush was slowing down and Clara was placing a customer's money into the register when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.  
She glanced at David standing beside her. "Hi." She smiled. "Hi." He replied. Clara noticed he was leaning against the counter staring at her. "What?" She said. He shrugged. "Just worried about ya'." "Why?" Clara lightly scoffed.  
"You seem distracted." He replied softly folding his arms. "I'm not." She fibbed shrugging her shoulder. He arched his eyebrow. "You sure?" Clara just nodded.  
David bit the inside of his cheek. "So you meant to give that man thirty-five dollars in change for a five dollar bill?"  
Clara lowered her head cringing. "Damn it," She muttered before looking at him. “I’m sorry I-" He smiled and gently stopped her. "It's okay. We can make it up." David assured her. She smiled with relief. "Oh, good!"  
"And don't feel bad it's probably just your cold medicine, it does the same thing to me too." He replied. Clara just smiled slightly as he went to the kitchen. Part of her was wishing she could tell him the truth but that wasn't an option. He would just think she was nuts, anyway.  
Just then a tall man with closely cropped black hair and piercing blue eyes wearing a leather jacket and black jeans approached the counter. The guy looked like a bouncer to her but she smiled politely.  
"Hello, sir, what can I get you?" Clara asked trying not to stare. He shook his head. "I'm just here to see David."  
She nodded and called out for him. "David, there's a man here to see you!" "Does he have a suitcase and sunglasses?" He replied over dramatically poking his head out from the kitchen doors. The man suppressed a smirk. "Rule one, David; no one likes a ham!"  
David then came out grinning. "I do especially at Christmas," He sprinted up to the counter. "Hey, Chris!" David then glanced at Clara who looked at him puzzled. "Oh, Clara, this is Chris, my director."  
He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."  
Clara smiled shaking his hand. "Hi, David's told me a lot about you." He looked over at David. "Wait this is Clara?" David shrugged. "Yeah."  
Then his eyes became mischievous. "Well, he's mentioned you quite a lot." She glanced at David questionably. "He has?" "All good things." David promised his face blushing.  
She just smirked as he cleared his throat and returned to Chris. "So what brings you here other than to embarrass me?"  
He smiled slightly. "David, do you remember that interview with Alex?"  
David scoffed. "Yeah, normally, these things are more laid back and I get asked my favorite color or favorite part but this felt like a posh job interview."  
He nodded. "Yeah, well I got off the phone with her the other day and she explained all that."  
David just shrugged and popped a peppermint from the blue plastic candy dish into his mouth. "Okay." Chris leaned over the counter resting his arms. "Does the name Peter Song sound familiar?" He nodded. "Yeah, big name director."  
"Well, that's Alex's husband and you know what that means?" He replied eagerly rubbing his hands. "Uh, hopefully, that they're happily married?" David remarked. Clara suppressed a snicker.  
Chris scoffed. "Yeah but it also means she helps Peter discover new talent and after seeing your performance and meeting you in person she was amazed by the way you can transform yourself."  
David smirked. "So I'm a chameleon, now?" He scowled. "Oi', don't get smart. Now listen, she's sending her husband to California to watch you perform and if he likes you. He'll put you in his next production. You just have to agree to it."  
Clara gawked excitedly and glanced at a stunned David. "Seriously?" He squeaked. Chris nodded. "Yep!" He waited for him to respond further but David could barely speak.  
"Well, say something." Chris chuckled folding his arms.  
David shook his head in disbelief. "Sorry just feels a little weird. I'm not sure what to say," He smirked a bit. "I-I'm not sure if I deserve it to be honest."  
Clara squeezed his hand and he glanced at her. "You definitely deserve it." She assured him.  
Chris smiled at him. "David this is what I've always wanted for you. You are a great guy, a delight to work with. I have known you since you were a teenager and I've watched you grow as an actor. You've earned this."  
He looked at him reluctantly. "I don't know I-" "I've already told your dad. He couldn't be happier," Chris interjected. "Just say the word and I'll set everything up."  
David looked over at Clara. "What do you think?" Clara swallowed but told herself she'd never see him again, anyway and he did look so happy. She forced a smile. "I think it's great."  
He smiled and looked at Chris. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."  
Chris grinned. "Fantastic! I'll tell Alex and I'll see you see later this week." He said before leaving.  
David exhaled. "Blimey, that's something, isn't?" She nodded quietly tracing a small imaginary circle on the counter top. "Yeah, congratulations."  
David then spotted a couple walking in and gave Clara a smile then went to seat them. She leaned against the counter and sighed heavily as she watched him. He did seem excited and this was a huge opportunity for him. And of course, Clara was happy for him, very happy… so why didn't she believe it?


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Clara was in the kitchen making coffee still thinking about David and California. She should be happy for him but for some reason she wasn't. It felt like the air had been let out of her heart it even felt worse than when the Doctor regenerated.  
Ugh, why couldn't she just be happy for him? She groaned frustrated tossing the spoon into the sink.  
She heard the Doctor above her fixing the TARDIS and decided to check on him maybe get her mind of her troubles. Clara took a cup of coffee and made her way up to the attic and tapped on the TARDIS door before walking inside. The Doctor was sitting on the floor pulling long wires out from under the console. He noticed her standing there and briefly glanced up. "Hi."  
Clara smiled slightly. "Hi." She watched him muttering and struggling to yank out cords. "What are you doing?" He sighed. "Pulling out damaged wires so I can replace them." She frowned. "Isn't that dangerous?"  
The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, as long the TARDIS isn't operating," He glanced at her. "Anything on your mind?"  
"Thought you might like some coffee." Clara said handing him a cup. He thanked her and sipped from his cup then made a face. "It's alright but I make a better cup."  
She rolled her eyes as she sat on the floor. "You're welcome." She muttered. He shrugged. "Well, it's true."  
Clara grunted and tucked her knees under her chin watching him, quietly. The Doctor worked but noticed she wasn't talkative and glanced at her. "Sure there's nothing on your mind?"  
"No." Clara replied casually. He arched his eyebrow. "You're a bad liar, you know that?" She sighed lowering her eyes before looking at him. "Doctor, how did you know you were love with Rose?" The Doctor looked at her strangely. "Sorry?"  
"How did you know you loved Rose Tyler?" She repeated. Clara expected him to dodge her question but instead smiled thoughtfully. "When I danced with her." She looked at him intrigued. "Really just one dance was all it took," She shrugged. "Wow, I thought that only happened in the movies."  
The Doctor smirked. "Well, I suppose I was already having feelings for her but that dance confirmed it." Clara suppressed a snicker. "What?" He scowled.  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry I just can't imagine you dancing." "I had moves back then, thank you very much," He scoffed but eventually smirked. "Of course Rose thought the same way as you."  
"So why a dance?" Clara asked. He shrugged. "Well, I could've kissed her but a kiss is too short and for me hand holding usually means that we need to run," The Doctor then tilted his head thoughtfully as he spoke. "But when we were dancing and she was in my arms all I saw was her. I was so lost in her eyes; it was like we were the only ones in the room."  
He then sighed heavily. "Even when the song was over we kept dancing…we just wanted that moment to last as long as possible."  
Looking at him Clara had never seen him so sad. "Do you regret not being with her?" He smirked sadly. "Only when I allow myself to think about it."  
She nodded quietly then asked. "If you loved her why did you leave her with your clone?" The Doctor sighed. "Sometimes when you love somebody you've got to let them go."  
Clara swallowed thickly at those words but before she could respond there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." She said standing up. Clara made it to her flat and saw David standing at her door.  
"Hi, David." She smiled. "Hello, I see you're feeling better." He said. "Yeah," She smiled shyly. "Would you like some coffee?" Clara asked inviting him inside.  
David shook his head. "No, thanks." He replied sitting on the couch and studying an odd antique glass figurine ball.  
"So what brings you here?" She asked sitting beside him. "Well, I was going to wait but it just came in the mail and I couldn't wait to show you." "Show me what?" Clara asked. He grinned and pulled out some brochures and laid them out on the coffee table.  
"What are they?" She asked. "Their brochures of California. It's everywhere we'll be performing, going and the hotel we'll be staying at." David grinned. "Oh, okay." Clara replied softly. She gave a small smile. "You seem very excited about this trip."  
He shrugged tapping the table. "Well, I wasn't at first in fact I almost didn't want to go but I talked to dad and he really encouraged me," He smiled slightly. "In fact he told me he would be sadder if I didn't go."  
Clara felt her heart dropped. David was really happy about this. He pointed at a tiny picture of a hotel swimming pool. "Look at the size of that pool, huh?" David grinned. She nodded. "It's great."  
"Yeah, I hear celebrities stay at this place but I'll believe it when I see it." He said shaking his head. "Does the rest of your troupe know about your opportunity with Peter?" She asked.  
David nodded. "Yeah, well, it's not just my opportunity it's everyone's." He shrugged. "But everybody's been very supportive. I think this is great for all of us."  
Clara smiled slightly. "Well, I-I think it's wonderful." David grinned. "Thanks!" He glanced at his watch. "Ooh, I better go. It's my turn to pass out the mail, again."  
She walked him to the door. "I'll see ya' at work, yeah?" Clara said. He nodded. "Look forward to it." David touched her cheek before leaving. His touch was so gentle it almost made her shiver. Clara leaned against the door wiping her eyes.  
Her stupid heart had betrayed her. It wasn't fair once again she had to give up something wonderful that made her happy. Once again she had to let another dream go and this time it came in the form of thick black glasses and a Scottish accent.


	11. Chapter 11

Eventually David's last day came. He was supposed to meet his troupe at the bus station after work. Clara tried to keep busy so she wouldn't have to think about it but it wasn't easy. Everyone kept telling David how happy they were for him and wishing him the best of luck. Seeing his smile and excitement was breaking her heart. It was like he didn't care.  
David kept noticing she seemed bothered and went up to her after taking a customer's order. "Hi." He said shoving his hands in pockets.  
"Hi." She said plainly handing an order slip to Mickey through the window. "You alright?" David asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied avoiding his eyes. Clara could feel herself tearing up, again and did her best to hide it but it still showed.  
He looked at her unconvinced. "You sure?"  
"Yes," Clara replied harsher than she meant. "I'm fine, okay? Now excuse me." She brushed past him avoiding his stunned gaze.  
She headed outside for a few minutes to compose herself letting the cool breeze soothe her. Clara didn't mean to snap at him she was just sick of everyone acting so damn happy about this bloody trip.  
Just then she heard David's soft voice. "Clara?" He said stepping outside. "What?" She replied quickly wiping her eyes. He shrugged. "I was hoping we could talk." She sighed. "There's nothing to talk about."  
"Well, I think there is." David replied. "Too bad cause' I don't." She choked trying to walk away.  
He gently grabbed her arm. "Please Clara, talk to me. What's going on?" Clara looked at him shrugging her shoulder. "I told you I'm fine so why don't you go back inside and enjoy the others gushing over your trip?"  
"Gushing, what are you talking about?" David replied confused. She scoffed. "Oh, come on you're enjoying it, aren't you? That lot in their cheering for you and this amazing, fantastic, stupid, bloody trip to California you keeps moaning about."  
He frowned rubbing the back of his neck. "Is that what this is about?" "Congratulations, now you're getting it." Clara muttered folding her arms. "But I thought you were happy for me." David said.  
She sighed heavily leaning her back against the wall. "I am…I mean I was until it started setting in that you were going." "Clara, you'll see me, again." He replied leaning back beside her. Clara wiped her eyes and shook her head briefly looking at the sky. "You don't get it."  
"Well, help me get it, then. I want to understand." David said sincerely. She glanced at him and those caring dark brown eyes. God she wanted to tell him the truth but she couldn't. Clara sniffed as a few tears escaped. "I wish I could, I really wish I could explain everything but…they're some things that I just can't."  
"Is it complicated?" He asked. She lowered her gaze and nodded quietly. David sighed. "Fair enough," He slowly came closer. "But when you're ready to talk about it I'll be here." David placed a gentle kiss on her cheek sending goosebumps down her back.  
"I'll see ya' later." He said softly. She watched him leave and her heart broke.  
David walked back inside defeated. "Is she okay?" Mickey asked. He shrugged. "I guess, I don't know." "Well, that clears it up." Mickey scoffed stepping out of the kitchen. "Oh, cut me a break, huh? I can't help it if she won't talk to me," David snipped. "And I'm certainly not going to force her to talk."  
He sighed and leaned over the counter. Mickey leaned beside him giving him a look. "You really don't get it, do you?" He scoffed. David glanced at him. "What?" "Man, it's so obvious, Clara likes you and she's afraid to tell you."  
David slowly straightened himself and scoffed. "Oh, I don't know about that." He tapped his arm. "Look at her," Mickey pointed at Clara as she walked back through in the front door. "She's the only one here upset about you leaving."  
David watched Clara, waiting on tables and forcing smiles at the customers as best she could. It was true she was unusually upset about this trip. Maybe she did like him. He glanced at Mickey still uncertain.  
"She gushes about you all the time to Amy," He said honestly. "I really think she likes you." David couldn't help but smile at that. Clara liking him, actually really liking him.  
Mickey placed his hand on his shoulder. "The question is how do you feel about her?"  
He swallowed thickly. "Well, I think she's wonderful, she's groovy and she's pretty and…and I guess I really like her." David admitted softly.  
"Then you need to talk to her before you leave or you will lose her." Mickey advised. That thought scared him. He didn't want to lose Clara. David had to talk to her before it was too late.  
After work Clara slowly walked back to the apartment not caring that a few tears had escaped or if anyone saw her crying. She wiped her eyes and went inside. "Doctor?" She called hoping he was home. There was no answer just a note on the table saying he had gone out to the store.  
She sighed and tossed her purse and jacket on the chair.  
Clara knew she was still in her work clothes but didn't care she just wanted to get her mind off David being gone. "At least he's living his dream." Clara told herself but it did little to comfort her.  
She went to the kitchen to make some coffee then walked back to the living room. Feeling deflated she plopped onto the couch just as the door knocked. She groaned Clara wasn't up for company. She went to the door. "Who is it?" Clara sighed.  
"It's David!"  
Surprised she opened the door. "David, what are you-"  
Before she could finish David gently pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss making her practically melt, his hands caressing the sides of her face. There was no tongue but the kiss was gentle and perfect. His lips were soft and tasted like tea and honey and moved perfectly in-sync with hers. After the kiss her knees felt weak and she smiled pressing her forehead against his. "Hi." Clara said breathlessly.  
"Hi." He smiled shyly. "I'd thought you'd gone." Clara said. "I had to see you." He replied. She frowned confused. "But what about your trip?" She asked. "I've got some time before the bus comes." David replied.  
She nodded and invited him inside. "So what are you doing here?"  
David sighed shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well, I got to thinking and if you don't want to I understand," He paused and swallowed nervously before speaking again. "But would you go to California with me?"  
Clara wondered if she had heard him right. "Wait, what?" She replied in disbelief.  
"Would you like to go to California with me?" David repeated holding her hands. Clara shook her head still stunned. "Are you serious?" He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Well yeah, I really like you and if you're worried about whatever it is you can't tell me I don't care, I know you will when you're ready. I just want you with me."  
She smiled then asked concerned. "But won't Chris mind?"  
David shook his head. "Nah, we're allowed to bring guests in fact Mickey's coming so he can be with his girlfriend Martha. So what do you say?"  
"I don't want to be in the way." Clara said softly. You won't be." He replied touching her cheek. "Please," David pleaded. "I-I can't imagine doing this experience without you."  
Clara thought her heart would melt; his brown eyes were so sincere and loving. Still Clara knew the Doctor wouldn't like it, she knew she was risking a broken heart by getting too close but if it meant more time with David, why not?  
Clara decided she was going to do it.  
"So what do you think?" David asked softly. She looked at him coy biting her lower lip. "Well, that depends." "On what?" He asked.  
"On how long you can wait here so I can pack." Clara smirked. David smiled. "Really, you'll come?"  
She nodded smiling at him. "Yeah."  
David felt his heart soar and he embraced her, lifting her up slightly and tenderly kissing her. Clara almost got lost in his gentle kiss before managing to tap his shoulder gaining his attention. Realizing what he was doing he sat her back down blushing. "Sorry." He replied embarrassed.  
She smirked flirtatiously. "It's okay, I'm not complaining but when does the bus arrive so I can pack?"  
"Oh, right, the bus arrives at the station in thirty minutes." He said.  
"I'll be ready in fifteen." She smiled giving him a quick kiss before hurrying to pack.


	12. Chapter 12

The bus was filled with noisy chattering actors singing lame car songs that Clara hadn't heard since she was three during her parents car trips but being cuddled up to David, she really didn't care. Clara glanced up at David who was involved in his Agatha Christie book.  
He noticed her and smiled. "Hi, how are you holding up?" She smiled. "I'm fine." "You sure? I know it's kind of boring," David sighed glancing behind him. "Plus we've got the tone deaf chorus over there belting out tunes." He remarked chuckling at their unsuccessful attempt at singing Moon River.  
She smiled. "Yeah, I'm good."  
Clara really didn't notice she was distracted by those killer brown eyes behind his thick black frames and that handsome face. David grinned. "Would you like to read my book with me?" He asked. Clara nodded not caring that she knew the book by heart mainly because she was currently reading it to her class. "Sure." She replied.  
He lowered the book so they could read it together; it was perfect just being with him. "So how long before we get to airport?" Clara asked after a few minutes. He sighed checking his watch. "Oh, about twenty minutes," He squeezed her hand. "I know you need to call your uncle."  
She sighed. "Yeah." "I hope he won't be mad at us." David replied slightly worried. Clara smirked. "Don't worry; I know how to handle him." He smiled impressed with her nerve. "Oh, really?" "Yes, cause' I'm the boss." She grinned. "Okay, boss." He teased lightly tapping her nose making her giggle.  
"By the way," He said as they continued reading. "I've been thinking and I believe I owe you an actual date." Clara smiled. "You don't have to just being with you is enough." She said. David shrugged. "Yeah but I want to. Your wish is my command, my lady."  
Looking into his sincere brown eyes she bit her lower lip suppressing a smile. "Okay." He grinned. "Good, be thinking about what you want to do, okay?" Clara nodded resting her head on his shoulder.  
When they got there, Clara had ten minutes to make her phone call. Walking through the crowded airport she wasn't sure how the Doctor was going to react.  
She got to the pay phone and took a deep breath before dialing the number.  
"Hello?" The Doctor answered. She noticed an echo, it sounded like he was calling from under the TARDIS console.  
"Doctor?" Clara said in a low voice making sure no one could hear. "Clara," The Doctor frowned looking at some wires. "Where are you?" "Um, outside the diner." She half lied. Well, it was sort of true she was standing outside the airport restaurant.  
"Ah, did you have a nice bus ride to the airport?" He asked casually. Her mouth dropped as she scowled. "How did you know?" Clara scoffed. "I'm not stupid," He said rolling his eyes. "I may be an alien but I've been around humans long enough to know how their minds work."  
"Clever clogs." She grumbled.  
The Doctor sighed. "Yeah but my psychic paper going missing was mainly my biggest clue." He replied exasperated.  
"Well, I needed it." Clara answered nonchalant.  
"Of course," He muttered rubbing his eyes briefly. "Any chance of getting it back?" He asked. "Yes, you'll get it back, undamaged." She replied sarcastically.  
"Don't get smart," The Doctor remarked. "You do realize you left me in a spot, here with the TARDIS and all? I kind of needed your help."  
"Look, I'm sorry but he asked me to go with him." She replied defensively. "I know and you just couldn't say no to Mr. Magoo, could you?" The Doctor replied cynically. "Don't start," Clara scowled. "I have no regrets and I will spend as much time with him as I can…even if he won't remember it."  
The Doctor sighed shaking his head. "I know you have feelings for him and if you want to go with him I can't stop you nor do I want to," He sighed heavily. "But that's not the issue I'm worried about you. You're risking heartache, David won't remember you or anything after we're gone, you know that?"  
She shrugged. "Yeah, I know."  
The Doctor nodded. "Okay so what are you going to do if he starts asking questions about you or when he wants more from the relationship and you have to tell him you can't stay?"  
"I guess I'll know when it happens." She replied honestly. "Well, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He sighed. "Don't worry I'm aware," Clara replied quietly. "But I really don't care."  
The Doctor smiled sadly remembering how Rose felt the same way.  
Suddenly the speaker over the intercom announced their flight was ready for departure. Clara sighed. "I've got to go."  
"Okay, have a nice time and take of yourself and keep me posted." He said.  
She promised she would and said goodbye before hanging up. Clara stared at the phone still clutched in her hand taking in what the Doctor said. It was a risk at heartache she knew that but it was her risk, her choice. Clara had already blown her time with Danny and she was not going to ruin this time with David besides even if her heart did break at least this time she would know about it.  
Then she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. It was David with the plane tickets. "Is everything okay?" He asked, his concerned voice interrupting her thoughts. He noticed she seemed bothered he hoped she wasn't having second thoughts.  
Clara looked at him and nodded as she put the phone back. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"  
He shrugged. "Oh, not too late to much your mind…if you wanted." He swallowed nervously.  
She smiled, lovingly touching his cheek. "Don't want to.” Clara smirked flirtatiously. "No regrets?" He asked. She shook her head. "Nope!"  
He grinned taking her hand. "Come on, then." She smiled and they hurried to the plane.


	13. Chapter 13

Clara walked into the large and posh hotel suite she was sharing with four other females. It was simple but nice almost like a small apartment or dorm room with soft carpet, a white plush couch, mahogany furniture and a T.V set; there was even a coffee maker on the counter.  
She glanced around nervously as everyone chattered brushing past her while smiling and saying hello' as Clara made her way to her bedroom, at least everyone was friendly towards her. Finally she got to her room and looked around; two plush twin beds with floral comforters, polished cherry oak furniture and a balcony with a fantastic view of the city. "Not bad." She thought to herself setting her things down.  
Just then she heard a female voice behind her. "Hi, a little help, here?"  
Clara turned around; a beautiful tall dark skinned girl smiled but was struggling with some heavy luggage. Clara hurried towards her to help. "Let me help you with that." She said taking her bags.  
"Thanks," The girl smiled grateful. She exhaled. "Blimey, word of advice never let your cousin pack for you especially if she's a pack-rat." She joked.  
"Good advice, I'll have to remember that." Clara smirked. The girl smiled extending her hand. "Hi, I'm Martha and you are?" "Clara, I've heard a lot about you from Mickey." She replied shaking her hand. Martha nodded. "And you must be the girl that captured our David's heart." She smiled dramatically placing her hands over her heart.  
She shrugged sheepishly. "I guess." Martha smiled. "Oh, don't be modest. David gushes about you all the time."  
She grinned at her. "Yeah?" "Yeah, you've really had an effect on him." Martha replied. Clara smiled at that.  
"Come on I'll help you unpack." Martha offered. "Thanks," She smiled. "So what's it like here?" Clara asked as she opened up her suitcase. She shrugged. "Not bad, bit busy but we all like it."  
She nodded. "How long have you and Mickey dated?" "Oh, about two years." Martha replied walking over to the closet to hang some things. "Do rehearsals keep you busy?" Clara asked peering over the side of her bed.  
"Pretty much!" She called out. She nodded sitting on the bed slowly. "Any time for fun here, I mean does Chris let you go out?" Clara asked casually, placing a couple of books in her drawer making sure her cellphone and TARDIS key were hidden in her mini travel bag.  
Martha poked her head out and smirked as if reading her mind. "Don't worry you'll get plenty of time with David." Clara blushed. "Am I really that easy to read?"  
She smiled sitting beside her. "It's okay. I'm the same way about Mickey." "Yeah?" Clara replied. Martha nodded. "And don't worry you'll have a lot of fun here."  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Martha said to a medium height red haired woman walking in. "Hey, do you know where I can find Clara?"  
"That's me." She replied standing up. The woman smiled waving a small index card. "Special delivery from David." She handed it to her. "Thanks, um?" Clara said.  
"Oh, sorry," She apologized. "I'm Donna, the costume designer." She replied. "And one of our best." Martha chimed.  
Clara smiled. "Nice to meet you, Donna," She glanced at the card slightly puzzled. It had a phone number scribbled on it with a heart drawn on the back. "Um, what's this for?"  
Donna sighed. "It's the room phone number so you can call him. David wanted you to have it," She explained. She grinned. "He's really sweet on you, huh?"  
Clara suppressed a smile thinking about how special he made her feel. "Yeah," She said dreamily then snapped out of her own daydream realizing they were grinning at her. "I-I mean thanks…for giving me the card I mean." She added quickly.  
Donna nodded patting her shoulder. "No problem." She smirked leaving the room.  
Clara traced the simple heart drawing with her finger and smiled.  
________________________________________  
That night Clara couldn't sleep. Despite traveling with the Doctor she still wasn't used to sleeping in strange places finally after tossing and turning she gave up and pulled on her robe and stepped out into the balcony for some fresh air, the breeze was warm and inviting.  
She glanced down at the city watching the busy streets and listening to the faint sounds of traffic. "So this was California 1964?" Clara thought realizing this was her first trip without the Doctor. It felt strange and new to her.  
"You really don't sleep much, huh?" She heard David's voice break into her thoughts. Clara glanced everywhere until finding him in the next balcony in his pajamas and robe. "David?"  
"Hello," He smiled. "And I swear I had no clue your room was next to mine." David added. She shrugged. "I'm not complaining." He smirked then peered over the balcony ledge. "Lovely, isn't?"  
"Yeah," Clara sighed glancing at him. "Couldn't sleep, either?"  
He shook his head. "Nah, too exciting especially being in a new town." Clara smiled shyly. "Um, since you're over there you think we could be closer just for a little bit?"  
He nodded cleaning his glasses. "Yeah, as long as we stay in the hotel since it's after curfew. What did you have in mind?" "Could we spend some time together and just talk?" Clara asked.  
David shrugged. "Sure give me a second to change into jeans and a shirt and meet me in the hall." She grinned and a minute later Clara managed to pull on some shorts and a grey sweater and sneak out without waking her roommates. She looked around for David not realizing he was behind her. "David?" She whispered. "What?" She heard him whisper back nearly startling her.  
"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly. Clara didn't mind; she just smiled hugging him. "It's okay." "So what did you want to see me for?" He asked.  
"Just wanted to," She replied softly holding him tight, secretly knowing every embrace could be the last. Clara pulled back slowly keeping her hands in his and smiled. "I got the card."  
David grinned. "Good, now, you can call me if you ever need to talk." He looked around and shrugged. "Or even meet in a hallway." He playfully added making her smirk.  
They moved to the floor and sat next to his door. David put his arm around her as she cuddled close. "So how do you like everything so far?" He asked. "It's great," Clara nodded. "Everyone's been really nice." She replied.  
"Well, you're a very nice person." He said kissing her hair. Clara muffled a shy giggle into his shoulder. David lightly tapped her fingers. "Listen, tomorrow's going to be busy but would you like to see a rehearsal?" He asked. She glanced up at him. "Really?" David nodded. "Yeah."  
"But I thought you didn't like that. You said" Clara started to say but he gently interrupted placing his finger on her lips. "I know what I said and normally, I don't," He admitted then smiled at her gently pressing his forehead against hers. "But I really don't mind especially if you're there watching."  
Clara's cheeks reddened. "You make it really impossible not to blush you know that?" She smirked.  
"I know." David teased in her ear making her giggle, he kissed her cheek and she looked up at those gentle dark brown eyes feeling very glad that she came.


	14. Chapter 14

Maybe it was the disheveled clothes, missing glasses and messy hair or his voice going from a charming boyish Scottish accent to an intense British tone whatever it was the transformation David did to himself turning into the character Hamlet was amazing.  
Not all the films and plays in the world could do him just. His appearance wasn't bad either, she realized. Clara leaned forward in the theater seat, staring and chewing her lower lip while all these playful thoughts flew through her mind as she stared at him. She was so captivated she almost forgot this was a rehearsal.  
"Okay and cut!" Chris called out snapping Clara out of her daydream. She slowly leaned back sheepishly and watched Chris hop onto the big stage with a script and going over it to David and a young kid name Tommy. She couldn't hear but looked on as they listened attentively as he talked and waved his hands, it was kind of funny almost like watching a conductor.  
"Okay?" He finally said. They both nodded and he smiled. "Fantastic," Chris checked his watch and sighed. "Alright, people let's take ten," He then looked around carefully at everyone. "And I mean ten not thirty minutes."  
Everyone muttered an 'okay' and dispersed throughout the theater. David exhaled looking tired and jumped down from the stage and went over to the middle row in front of Clara and leaned up against the seat facing her.  
"Pretty intense performance," Clara said tilting her head. "How are you?" David scoffed softly. "Ah, I'm fine," He scowled. "But I miss my glasses." "I'm sorry." She pouted playfully messing up his hair. "Oi'!" He snickered and dodged. "So," He smiled. "What do you think of the wide and wonderful of theater so far?"  
She smiled. "Impressive, you're really good!" "Yeah?" He said resting his chin on his arms. She nodded. "But I'll admit I was slightly jealous of that scene between you and the brown haired girl." Clara admitted. David frowned. "Gwen?"  
She just looked at him sheepishly. "You do realize she's seeing Jack, right?" He said. Clara shrugged glancing at him shyly. "I know," “But what am I going to do when you have to do kissing scenes?” She teased.  
"Well, you've already marked me, remember?" David smirked referencing the small mark on his neck near his collarbone.  
Clara blushed remembering nipping him during a goodnight kiss, she really didn't know what came over her. She hadn't done that sort of thing since Danny but deep down she was kind of glad she did it.  
"I'm sorry." She blushed.  
He smiled kissing her forehead. "It's okay, I'm not complaining," He gently touched her forehead with his. "Besides you know I save all my real kisses for you, right?"  
Clara smirked. "You better." He smiled pressing his lips against hers. "So did you decide where you wanted go?"  
She smiled. "You mean we can still go out?" He nodded. "Yeah, I don't have rehearsals on Friday so we can do whatever you like."  
Clara grinned. "Okay," She thought for a second and shrugged. "How about dinner and a movie?" "Hmm," He pondered. "The classic date," David smiled. "I like it."  
"What film would you like to see?" He asked.  
Clara panicked a little; she didn't know what movies came out in 1964. She just smiled. "You pick as long as it's not a horror film, I don't really care." He nodded accepting her answer. "Okay and I'll pick you up at 7:30 P.M?"  
"Sounds good." Clara replied. David smiled. "Okay, luv," He sighed glancing at the wall clock. "Well, back to work." He kissed her hand and went back up stage.  
Clara then remembered she promised to call the Doctor; she stopped Chris as he passed by. "Chris, where's the restroom?" She asked.  
"Uh, around the hall at the end." He replied. She smiled and thanked him.  
She walked slowly down the dim hallway and into the restroom making sure it was empty before dialing her cellphone from inside a stall, she really didn't want to do it this way but the theater didn't have a payphone so she didn't have a choice.  
The phone rang a few times before the Doctor finally picked up. "Hello?"  
"Doctor?" She said softly. He frowned. "Clara, where are you? Why is there an echo?" Clara sighed. "I'm calling from the restroom. They don't have a pay phone here."  
"Right, of course," He replied muttering something about humans and their primitive technology. "Just make sure no one sees you."  
"I am." She replied. The Doctor sighed. "So how's Magoo doing?" Clara groaned at his remark. "His name is David and he's doing fine," She grinned. "I wish you could see him. He's fantastic."  
"Well, I'm glad you're having fun." He said sincerely. Clara smiled. "I am in fact I-"  
Suddenly the door opened and Clara panicked. "I've got to go." She said quickly hanging up. She stepped out and saw another actress standing there looking concerned. "Hi, is everything alright I thought I heard voices."  
Clara smiled politely. "No, everything's fine." She said trying to sound nonchalant. The girl studied her for a minute before accepting her answer and nodding.  
Once outside Clara exhaled with relief. "That was close." She muttered and walked back. After rehearsals David hopped down from the stage, Clara was waiting by the door with his glasses. "So did you have fun?" He asked placing them on. Clara nodded. "Yeah, it was great."  
"Good," He replied then looked at her curious. "By the way was everything alright in the ladies'?" She shrugged. "Yes, why?" He smirked. "Cause someone said they heard you talking to your radio?"  
Clara knew he was referring to her cellphone and swallowed nervously. She shrugged. "Well, sometimes I yell at it whenever it starts driving me crazy." She lied hoping he'd buy it. David nodded. "Yeah that makes sense." "It does?" She said trying not to sound surprised. He shrugged. "Sure," He smirked. "Hey, sometimes I yell at my alarm clock so I understand."  
Clara smiled feeling relieved as he put his arm around her. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded and they walked out the building, together.


	15. Chapter 15

That night Clara waited for David in front of the hotel. She kept smoothing down the front of her dress, hoping she had picked the right outfit. She must have tried on a dozen outfits before settling on a 60's style navy blue mini dress and a black cardigan.

She sighed looking around. It was the perfect setting for a date, a starry sky, warm breeze. Clara glanced down making sure her phone was off, there was no way the Doctor was going to interfere, tonight. Suddenly she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She quickly put the phone in her pocket before turning and seeing David standing there in black trousers and a pale yellow short- sleeve buttoned down shirt. Her knees felt weak, he was so handsome.  
"Hi!" He smiled.  
"Hi." She replied feeling shy. "Sorry, I'm late," He apologized. "I wanted to get you this." David handed her a simple but elegant rose. Clara smiled accepting it. "Thanks."

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded and they walked to the movie theater. "What movie are we seeing?" "A Hard Day's Night," He replied. "It's the new Beatles film, it's supposed to be good…well at least that's what Mickey says, anyway." David added shrugging.  
Clara of course knew the movie, thanks to a film class she took in college it didn't really matter she just loved being with David. She loved how he listened, how she never had to say a word when she wanted him to hold her hand and how special he made her feel.  
________________________________________  
After the film they walked along the street under the starry sky. "That was fun." She said. He smiled. "Yeah, it was."  
She smiled and they kept walking. He glanced at her. "Did you like the movie?" She nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
David shrugged. "Don't know, it kind of felt like you were staring at me, a lot." She smiled shyly. "Maybe, I was." He blushed. "Really, why?"  
She shrugged. "Why not? You're something to look at." He let out a shy snicker that made her smile. He smirked. "You are the only person that's ever made me blush," 

David looked at her thoughtfully. "One of the things I like about you, I guess."  
She smirked staring down at the rose he gave her. David paused. "Can I?" He asked gesturing at the flower. She nodded and he carefully placed it behind her ear. He smiled. "There a pretty flower for a pretty young lady."

She blushed. "Now you're making me blush." Clara said making him smile.  
Clara sighed. "So are you excited about your television debut?" He scoffed. "I think terrified is a better word." Clara frowned. "Why? You know your lines, you know every scene by heart."

He sighed. "I know I just have a lot of what if thoughts going through my head," David replied. "I mean this is live T.V. What if I mess up, what if they don't like how I sound or how I look or what if I do something stupid?" He shook his head. "It's just overwhelming." He admitted.  
She nudged his arm. "Or what if you just kill it and impress everyone?" Clara pointed out. He smirked. "I like your optimism." "It's true." She said. "You're an amazing actor."  
David stopped and took her hand. He gently stroked her fingers and looked at her. "Will you be there?" He asked. Clara lightly scoffed. "You know I will," She replied. "I'll even be watching backstage."

He shook his head. "No, I meant…I meant if I don't make it," He lowered his eyes. "Will you still be there?" David asked with some fear.  
His tone broke her heart. She forgot all about having to leave and said. "Of course." She replied touching his face. He glanced at her. "Really?" He slowly smiled. "Yes," She promised. Then she smiled and poked his chest. "But you're going to make it, got it?"  
"Yes, mam." He grinned. She gazed up into his eyes, at that moment those sparkling brown eyes were the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"I…" Clara could feel the words slipping out. Every bit of advice from the Doctor left her mind completely. He looked at her curious as she spoke again. "I love you." She admitted. He smiled. "I love you, too." He replied.  
David then leaned over giving her a tender kiss, she embraced him welcoming the kiss. His lips were so soft and inviting she almost melted in his arms. Suddenly they sensed they were being watched and glanced over at an elderly couple staring fondly at them.

They slowly pulled apart. Clara blushed but David was unfazed. "Evening," He grinned waving. "Just rehearsing!" Clara suppressed a giggle. "Yes, you should definitely check him out on the telly Monday night!" She added.  
The couple just smiled at them and politely nodded before leaving.

David looked at her smirking. "Thanks for the plug." "You're welcome." She grinned. David started looking around the crowded sidewalk.  
"What are you doing?" She asked curious still in his arms. "Come on." He said taking her hand. They ran over to a nearby oak tree at a park. Clara looked at him confused. "What are we-?"

Before she could finish he pressed his lips against hers, pulling her close giving her a passionate kiss. His lips moving perfectly with hers and sending a pleasant warm tingle through her body.  
After the kiss she looked at him breathlessly. "Whoa!" She gasped making him smile. He pressed his forehead against her. "You're really something, you know that?" "So are you." She grinned.

He smiled at her kissing her forehead. She slowly pulled back sighed. "So now what?" "You hungry?" He asked. There was a food truck selling chips, the scent made her stomach rumble and she nodded.  
He smiled taking her hand. "Come on." Her fingers intertwined with his perfectly and they went to a nearby diner get something to eat.


	16. Chapter 16

"I told him I love him." That was the first thing Clara texted to the Doctor after her date with David. She was under her covers with her phone so no one could see. She stared at the screen for a few minutes before pushing send then waited.

A minute later he answered. "Okay." She scowled at the response. Clara didn't trust it. She knew what he was thinking. "Don't start." Clara texted back. "What, what did I do?" He replied defensively. She sighed and typed back. "I know what you're thinking and I don't want to hear it."  
"I wasn't going to say a word." The Doctor replied. She frowned and texted back. "Yes, you were. You're going to say how I've become too involved with him and how much it's going to hurt when we leave."  
A second later the Doctor responded. "Clara, you're the one who-"

She shut off her phone, not even bothering to read it all. She just didn't feel like another lecture from him and didn't want anything ruining that special moment she just shared with David and Clara didn't regret it not one moment. Yes, eventually he wouldn't remember her saying she loved him but for now he did and that's all that mattered and there was some comfort in knowing that he had said it back. It was getting late, she realized and placed the phone in the drawer.  
Clara laid her head on her pillow and glanced at the rose David had given her resting on the nightstand, she smiled slightly before closing her eyes.  
________________________________________  
The next day Mickey walked to the studio where David was rehearsing. He walked into the dim cool building. It was empty except a couple of producers talking to each other. He spotted David on stage with a script reciting his lines and pacing back and forth.

Mickey smiled and called out to him. He paused and grinned. "Hey, Mickey, come on up!" Mickey hopped up on stage looked around the large platform in awe. "So this where the magic happens, huh?" David nodded. "Yep, Monday night this studio will either make or break me."  
He scoffed. "Ah, you'll do great!" David smirked. "That's what Clara says. Ever the optimist she is." He set his script down and grabbed a bottle of water taking a sip. Mickey shoved his hands in his pockets and studied him. "You really love her, huh?" He smiled. "Yeah, I'm thinking about giving her my promise ring."

"That's good." Mickey nodded slowly. David noticed his bothered expression. He sighed. "What is it?" "What?" He replied innocently. David pointed at his face. "You're doing that thing with your face whenever you're bothered. It's like a cat with a thorn its tail so come on let's hear it."  
He sighed heavily dreading what he was about to tell him. "Look Clara's a nice girl but…have you noticed there's something odd about her?" David quickly frowned. "No." 

He started walking to the other side of the stage but Mickey followed. "Come on, man think about it," He said. David kept his back turned as Mickey continued. "We don't know much about her, not really, she's always talking to that radio of hers, once I overheard her talking to her uncle about that daft blue box of his like it was alive and I checked and there's no TARDIS moving company anywhere in the city."  
David turned and scowled. "So you've been spying on her, now?" He sighed. "David, I asked her who the prime minister is and she said Theresa May. Now how do you explain that?" David frowned. "Who's Theresa May?" He wondered. Then he shrugged. "So she got the name wrong, big deal and you have no right to pick on her like that."

"I'm not trying to," Mickey insisted. "But she's a mystery it's like she popped out of nowhere." David glared at him. "I don't care. She's my girlfriend and I don't care if she came from Mars, I love her!" Mickey sighed. "It's okay to love her but how much do you really know about her?"  
"I know enough," David snapped defensive. He soften his tone. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to rehearse." David grabbed his script and brushed past him.  
________________________________________  
The night of the filming finally came, everything went perfect! Every line, scene, movement, David gave it his all. Afterwards David was pacing in his dressing room still hearing the excited chatter outside his door. He couldn't believe he did it. He actually did it! His first televised play! Excitement surged through him as he waited for Clara.  
Just then there was a knock on the door, it opened and Clara looked at him grinning. "Congratulations!" She exclaimed. David smiled and embraced her, lifting her and spinning her around in his arms as she giggled.

"You did it!" She smiled as he set her down. He chuckled. "Yeah, I did, huh?" "I'm so proud of you." Clara said. He smiled. "Thanks."  
"So this is your room?" She said looking around the bright, small, white dressing room. The room was simple, it had a vanity with a mirror with light bulbs sticking out of it, a small closet and a T.V set. He nodded. "Yeah, nice huh?"  
Clara nodded and sat on the edge of the vanity. He was still dressed in his costume, a baggy white shirt with a ruffled collar and black trousers, he looked amazing. It was hard not to stare.

Clara distracted herself by reaching into her purse. "I got you something." "Oh?" He replied. "Yeah," She said pulling out two soda bottles. "I figure you might be thirsty." She handed him a bottle. "And it gives us an excuse to celebrate." Clara added smiling.  
He smirked taking a sip. "Thanks but I still have to face the critics, tomorrow, remember?" She scoffed. "Oh, come on you were brilliant. Did you hear that applause?"  
He chuckled. "I doubt it was all for me." She shrugged drinking some soda. "Well, a lot of it was for you." He smiled and came towards her. "I admire your optimism." He gave her a quick kiss.

David sighed taking another sip. "Tell you what though I cannot wait to get out of this thing." He gestured at the shirt.  
"What's wrong with it?" She asked. He scoffed. "Seriously? I look like a pirate." Clara smirked and started skimming through his script lying on the vanity. "I think you look handsome." She said reading a couple of pages. "Thanks," He chuckled. "But I still think I look daft." David replied making a face at the garment and started untying the shoelace like string of the shirt's collar.  
When she glanced back up he was draping the shirt off his muscular back. She almost gawked. She knew he was always cute but seeing him without a shirt he was gorgeous!

He was thin but not too skinny. Sparse hair scattered across his well-developed chest. He stretched and his lean torso seemed to go on forever showcasing his chiseled abs and his trousers were hugging his waist perfectly. She couldn't help but smile with delight.  
He realized she was staring and blushed forgetting she was sitting there. "Uh, sorry." David said embarrassed. "No, it's alright," She said sheepishly. "I shouldn't stare." He shook his head. "It's okay," He glanced down at himself and scoff. "Blimey, I'm skinny, aren't I?" "I don't think so." She replied. Clara looked at him shyly. "I think you're quite nice."

David gave a shy smile and came towards her resting his hands on either side of her on the vanity. "You're making blush again." She smirked thoughtfully. "I know."  
He smiled and kissed her. David rested his forehead against hers intertwining his fingers with hers. "I'm glad I met you." David said softly. "Me too." She replied.  
He nuzzled her neck breathing in the scent of her vanilla perfume. "You smell nice." He said. She smiled. "Thanks, it's a new perfume." "Mm, very nice." He grinned kissing her neck making her giggle. He slowly looked at her and swallowed gazing into her beautiful eyes.

His lips were so close to hers. He could feel his heart pounding. He just wanted to kiss her so much. David searched her eyes and came closer. "Clara…" He whispered.  
But before he could finish she caught his lips in a tender kiss gently tugging. A few soft sighs escaped and he caressed her face. Clara pulled him closer and the kiss deepened, his lips were addictive so soft and sweet from the lemon tea and honey he always drank. His hands traveled to her shoulders and he embraced her. She wrapped her arms around him her fingers gliding over his bare skin.

He gently broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He felt the ring still in his pocket. Now seemed perfect to give it to her. "Clara," He said softly feeling her fingers stroking his sides. "You're the only girl I ever I felt this way for." David slowly pulled back and took her hand. "I want to give you something."  
She looked at him curious. "What?" He smiled slightly and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny amethyst heart shaped ring. Clara gasped, it was beautiful. David swallowed. "This was mums'. It's a promise ring."

She looked at him. "It's okay," He added. "I already talked to dad and he's fine with it. In fact he thinks it's great," David smiled. "But um, would you wear my promise ring?"  
Clara stared at the ring and her heart broke. As much as she wanted to wear it and as much as she loved him she couldn't take the ring after all this was over he would never remember giving it to her and it would be like stealing. Clara looked up into those hopeful dark brown eyes, it was like a knife piercing her heart. David frowned with concern when she didn't answer. "Clara?"

She lowered her eyes and he tried to look at her but she turned away. "Clara what is it?" He said worried. Clara couldn't tell him and it was breaking her heart. Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. "I-I can't." She said softly and regretfully. "What, why?" He said slightly shocked. Her voice cracked. "I-I'm sorry."  
Before he could respond Clara quickly stood and brushed past him and ran out the room fighting back hot tears leaving David standing there confused and hurt.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day David just sat there on the stage of the empty theater with his knees tucked under his chin feeling extremely hurt, memories of last night making him feel foolish. He was just staring at the floor trying to figure out what he did wrong.  
Maybe he was too fast? Maybe he scared her? He really wasn't sure. Just then he heard soft footsteps slowly approaching but didn't bother to turn around. He knew it was Clara and he really didn't feel like talking to her.

"Hi." She said softly. He didn't answer. Clara knew she had hurt him and it killed her inside. Clara swallowed feeling nervous, unsure what to say. "I saw your review," She said softly. "The critics loved your performance."

He sighed. "Don't," He muttered softly. David glanced at her. "Just don't." He stood and started walking away. "David, I'm sorry." She blurted.  
David stopped and looked at her. "You're sorry," He scoffed. "You kiss me passionately and then run off without an explanation and your sorry?" David shook his head. "Never in my life has a girl ever touched me the way you did so don't you dare!" He scowled.  
Clara briefly closed her eyes wanting to hide.  
He softened his tone. "If you didn't want to be with me you could've just said so…" His sentence trailed. "Was it really necessary to play with me like that?" His voice cracking a little.

She looked at him. "I wasn't trying to and I wanted to wear your ring but I couldn't." David nodded. "Fair enough." He replied plainly. "I wish you had just told me, it would've hurt less."  
"I wanted to." She said. "But some things are just hard to explain, it's really…"  
"Complicated, I know." He finished for her. He sighed exasperated. "Clara, I love you but I can't keep playing these games. It feels like I'm loving a mystery." David looked at her conflicted. "I look at you every day but I feel like I don't really know you."  
She glanced at him with some panic. "What are you saying?" David ran his hand through his hair before looking at her. "I think we should take a break from each other."

Her eyes widen. It was like a stab in the gut. "What?" "Just for a little while just to give us some time to think things over." He added. "Maybe by the time we get back home things will be better." Her heart dropped. The TARDIS could be fixed by then, it would be too late. It was one thing for him not to remember but she would and she would always know they never resolved anything just like with Danny and that made her heart break.  
She shook her head. "David-"  
"It'll be okay, you'll see." He gently interjected placing his hands on her shoulders. "No, it won't." She replied. "That's how it ended with Danny. I never resolved anything with him, not really," Clara scoffed lowering her eyes. "I never even got to properly tell him I loved him."

"Clara, please…" He said. "I'm doing it again." Clara realized. "Same bloody thing." She muttered. "Clara?" David said now concerned. She gazed up at him. He had to know the truth.  
She took a deep breath. "David, I don't belong here." She said. He scoffed. "Oh, of course you do, everybody likes you." She sighed slightly frustrated. "I mean I'm from the future. I'm a time traveler." Clara blurted out. David looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh, come on, Clara." He chuckled. "I'm telling the truth," She protested. "I can prove it."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a modern day coin and shoved it in his hand. "Here look." Clara begged. He sighed and studied the coin. His eyes widen. The date read 2016. There was no way she should have this unless she was telling the truth, he realized.  
David looked at her stunned.  
Clara swallowed and told him about the TARDIS, the Doctor and how they crashed landed here fully aware of how crazy it all sounded. When she finished she stared at him waiting for him to say something, anything but he just looked at her like she was a stranger, processing what she just said.

Suddenly it all made sense; her unusual extensive knowledge about movies and songs, the funny looking radio, her clothes. It seemed impossible but she was telling the truth. How did he miss that?  
It seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke. "So it's been a lie, all of it?" He said matter of factly.  
Clara nodded slowly feeling ashamed.  
"Even about loving me?" He accused. Clara shook her head. "No, when I said I loved you, I swear I meant it." "How do I know," He replied shaking his head. "You've lied to me, my friends, my dad… I mean how do I know anything out of your mouth is the truth?" David scoffed.

She didn't know how to answer that. Clara could feel the tears starting, she could feel him glaring at her hurt and accusingly at this point she didn't care if he believed her story or not she just wanted him to believe that she loved him.  
Clara looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please David I do love you. Please believe me." David shook his head. He felt so overwhelmed and hurt he didn't know what to think. "I really don't know what to believe anymore." He replied.  
David turned to leave. He had to get out of there.  
"David wait!" Clara called out. He didn't answer and just walked out, the metal door closing behind him.  
Clara was left there alone and heartbroken.


	18. Chapter 18

Clara wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on that stage staring at the empty seats, ten minutes, maybe? She really didn't care. Right now she just wanted David back.  
Just then she felt her phone vibrating, it was the Doctor. She sighed pulling it out and pressing the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Clara said.

"Ah, Clara," He remarked. "So you are speaking to me."

"Sorry." She replied feeling guilty. It had been a while since she spoke to him.

"It's alright. So how's California?" He said.

"It's great," She sighed heavily. "Just great."

The sadness in her tone told him otherwise. He frowned. "Are you sure?" He replied concerned.

"Yeah…" She started to say but changed her mind. There was no point in lying. She shook her head. "Actually, no, It's not," Clara admitted. She swallowed. "It's over. David's gone."

The Doctor sighed heavily. "What happened?"

She shook her head. "It's my fault," Clara scoffed. "It was so romantic he wanted me to wear his ring and everything..."

"Went wrong." He guessed.

"Yeah," Clara sniffed. "I tried to fix it by telling him the truth but…I blew it."

There was a pregnant pause before the Doctor spoke again. "I'm sorry." He replied sincerely.

She lightly scoffed wiping her eyes. "What, no 'I told you so'?"

"I'll wait till after you're feeling better." He lightly joked making her smile. After a minute he said. "He may come back, you know."

"I doubt it, I really hurt him. He figures since I kept so many things from him that I must've lied about loving him as well." Clara said sadly.

The Doctor sighed. "Well, I would say it'll get better but you probably wouldn't believe me."

She smirked slightly. "Probably not but thanks, anyway." She replied.

"Are you going to be okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Clara replied sounding defeated. "Always am."

The Doctor just smiled sadly at that.

Suddenly she heard a door opened and heard crew members walking in and sighed. "I better go someone's coming."

"Take care of yourself." He said.

Clara smiled slightly and said bye before hanging up soon the sounds of equipment being set up echoed the theater. There was nothing left to do now but to go back to the hotel. She turn to leave and slowly walked away.  
________________________________________

She walked back to the hotel feeling deflated. All she wanted was to crawl in her bed and hide. Clara got to the front lawn of the hotel and saw David sitting alone on the grass, quietly twirling a daffodil between his fingers looking so sad. It was killing her. She wanted to fix this but she was torn. Part of her said to go inside and just leave it alone but deep down she couldn't let this go unresolved. She had to try. Clara swallowed thickly and walked towards him, the butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

"David?" She said softly.

He didn't answer.

Clara swallowed. "I know you're still mad but I swear I didn't mean to hurt you and whether you believe anything I've told you or not I do love you." She insisted.

She waited for him to respond, to say anything but when he didn't Clara felt deflated. It was over. Clara nodded. "Fair enough." She said softly and slowly turned to leave.

"Why did you run?" He softly blurted.

Clara stopped and looked at him. "What?"

His head popped up and he looked at her. "Why did you run," He repeated standing up. "You say you love me but the way you ran off like that." David shrugged in defeat. "I felt like I did something wrong."

"Is that what this is about?" Clara asked.

He lowered his eyes. "It's a big part, yes." David admitted.

"You didn't do anything," She assured him. Clara sighed. "It's just if I took your ring you'd never remember giving it to me."

He looked at her slightly confused.

Clara wiped her eyes with the back of her hand fighting back tears as she explained. "The TARDIS is the only reason why I've blended here so easily but after we leave no one, not even you will remember me," She paused briefly before continuing, tears streaming down her face. "In the end it would feel stealing…I just couldn't."

Clara looked so sad. David looked at her regretting the things he had said earlier. Deep down he still loved her and he knew she really had no reason to lie about loving him.  
David took her hand.

"I'll remember you," He said softly.

She glanced up at him.

"It's going to take more than some blue box to make me forget you, Clara Oswald." David smiled slightly.

A small smile grew across her face.

David sighed. "And I may not fully understand what's going on but I do love you."

"I love you, too and I'm so sorry." She said softly.

He gently pulled her over towards him wrapping his arms around her holding her close. "I'm sorry, too." David said kissing the top of her head.

She held him tight feeling the soft fabric of his shirt against her cheek. For a moment everything felt right again.


	19. Chapter 19

David shook his head in amazement. "You've really met Queen Elizabeth the first?"

Clara nodded. "Yep."

"Seriously?" He replied.

"Yes." Clara said smirking.

"Wow," David exclaimed resting his back against an oak tree. "So basically you're like a superhero teacher that goes around saving the universe, huh?" He concluded.

She just smirked. She loved telling him about her adventures and seeing his face light up.

They were sitting in the park on the grass, enjoying the beautiful day, their fingers intertwined. Everything felt right, again. The night before Clara told him everything; her job, her family and her travels. She didn't want to keep any more secrets from him.

"I don't think I could do it," David said after a moment. "All that traveling, I mean I travel enough as it is. Not that I don't like it of course cause I do I just…" He paused noticing her smirk. "I'm rambling, again aren't I?" David replied sheepishly.

"Yes," She smirked. "But it's adorable." Clara added.

"Well, I do it too much," He started to say. "I really need to…"

Before he could finish she silenced him with a tender kiss, he leaned closer, touching her shoulder returning the gentle kiss.

After the kiss he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. "My Clara." He whispered in her ear making her giggle. She loved how he said her name with that Scottish accent of his.

He kissed her forehead then glanced at her phone lying on the grass. He picked it up looking at it curious. "So other than communication does this thing do anything else?"

"Yeah, it can send messages, it can take photos." Clara replied.

His eyes widen. "It takes photos like a camera?"

Clara snickered. "Yeah," She explained showing him. "See it plays music, holds photos and does all kinds of things."

He took the phone and looked at it with awe, turning it around in his hand carefully, studying the colored squared labels on the screen, she called apps. Suddenly it made a high pitch ringing noise and he jumped. "Whoa, what was that?"

Clara giggled. "You accidentally hit the ring tone."

"Oh, sorry." David smiled sheepishly as he handed it back to her.

"It's okay." Clara smiled and started showing him pictures as he looked it was so weird to him, the clothes, the hair even the buildings. This was her life. It was surreal like looking at another world but at the same time it was fascinating.

He frowned at one photo taken in front of Clara's school. It looked like a school picture. Some students posing while holding a banner but one of them, a young girl had her eyes crossed and was sticking her tongue out. "Who's that girl making a face?" He asked.

She sighed. "That's my student Courtney Woods, bit of a troublemaker."

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Oh, yes," Clara replied. "One time she rigged the science teacher's seat with a bike horn so that it went off every time she sat down."

David started snickering at that.

"It's not funny!" Clara scolded but suppressing a smirk before giggling herself. Okay, maybe it was funny.

After a couple of more photos David noticed a picture of a dark skinned young man with his arm around Clara looking happy, they were standing in a forest. Judging from the man's loving expression it had to be Danny.

"Is that Danny?" He asked.

She nodded quietly. "We were teachers together." Clara smiled thoughtfully, remembering him.

David saw the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sure he was really nice." He said sincerely.

Clara just smiled sadly and continued. After a few minutes she said. "Wanna try?"

She handed him the phone.

He looked at her reluctant. "Um, how do I do this?"

"Just swipe the screen with your finger, like this." She showed him by moving her finger across the screen.

David carefully swiped each picture. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this," He scoffed in disbelief. "I'm actually using a futuristic device!"

Clara smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and watched. He was really getting the hang of it.

Suddenly a crazy idea came to her. She glanced at him gently tugging the bottom of his sleeve. "Come with me."

He lowered the phone and looked at her. "Sorry?"

"Come with me in the TARDIS," Clara said hopeful. "You'll love it! We can go anywhere and we can still be together."

He smiled sadly. It sounded great but there was no way that could happen.

David sighed. "I can't. I still won't remember who you are," He pointed out. "Besides who'd take care of dad? I can't just leave him."

Clara nodded slowly. She hadn't thought of all that. "Suppose you're right." She said sounding deflated. "I just want to be with you."

David turned towards her. "I know," He replied stroking her arm. "I want to be with you, too."

Clara swallowed. Once again the universe was being unfair, first Danny, now him. "Can't win, can we?" She said.

David briefly lowered his eyes. It hurt to see her so sad. "You don't have to remember me." He said.

She looked at him.

"I mean maybe the Doctor could do something to make you forget me. That way it won't hurt so much after you leave." He said softly.

"No," Clara said firmly. "No matter how much it hurts these memories are mine and I won't give them up." She said. Clara met his eyes. "I refuse to forget you."

He smiled slightly and gently pulled her into his arms hugging her. She immediately accepted his embrace, wrapping her arms around him. "So what do we do?" Clara asked resting her head against his chest.

He pulled back slowly and gently tucked a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "I guess enjoy the time we have."

"That's no good," She muttered. "We don't know how long that is."

"I know but at least it's something." He pointed out.

She just nodded then glanced at her phone then up at him. "Could I take your picture?"

"What for?" He asked curious.

Clara shrugged. "I want something to look at whenever I miss you." She said softly.

David nodded. "Okay."

She gave a faint smile and slowly raised her phone. He leaned back against the tree and smiled for her. This was probably going to be the last photo she ever take of him, she realized sadly. Clara exhaled and snapped the picture. She glanced down and smiled at the image, his messy hair, sparkling brown eyes and thick glasses were captured perfectly.

"Perfect." She said smiling.

Though she knew it was never going to replace the real thing but at least she now had something to remember him by.


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay, that's a wrap, people," Chris shouted. "Enjoy your afternoon!"

Everyone started leaving. Chris held his hands up stopping them. "Remember new rehearsal time: 8:30 A.M, tomorrow."

Some of the actors groaned as they left. David stood there on the stage as everyone walked past. He looked all over the theater for Clara. He spotted her in the middle row looking at her phone again. She was leaning over against the back of a seat biting her thumb tip staring at the screen like it was going to talk to her.

He sighed and hopped down and went towards her.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said resting on the seat in front of her.

She glanced up. "Huh?"

"Hello!" He waved.

She looked around and saw everyone leaving. She missed his rehearsal.

She winced. "I did it again."

"It's okay." David said.

Clara shook her head. "No it's not." She sighed. "I'm sorry," Clara muttered leaning back in her seat. "I keep thinking he's going to call any second. I know he's fixed the TARDIS."

He rested his chin on his arms. "How do you know?"

"I know him," She replied. "He's probably stalling, trying to do me a favor. He knows how I feel about you."

David smiled slightly.

"I still can't figure out how you travel in that small box." David replied. "I mean don't you get claustrophobic or something?"

Clara smirked. "It's bigger on the inside," She sighed. "I wish you could see it. You'd like it in there."

David smiled thoughtfully. "Trying to get me to go in there, huh?"

"Maybe." She admitted. Clara shook her head. "It's not fair," She said softly, turning her head. "First Danny and now you, I can't win."

"It'll get better." David assured her.

Clara just grunted folding her arms.

"You're just going to be miserable, then?" He replied.

"Yes." Clara muttered.

"Okay," David nodded and climbed over the seat plopping down beside her. "I'll be miserable, too."

She smiled slightly. "Trying to make me feel better, huh?"

"Is it working?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled.

After a minute David scoffed softly.

"What?" Clara said.

"I know it's daft," He said. "But I just realized I never danced with you." David lowered his eyes. "I kind of wish I had, now."

She looked around the empty theater. "Why don't we dance now?" Clara asked simply.

"Here?" He replied.

Clara shrugged. "Well, no one's coming in for a while."

"But there's no music." David replied.

She held up her phone waving it side to side. "You were saying?" She smiled.

He smirked and stood. "Well, in that case may I have this dance?" He said bowing taking her hand.

She smirked. "You may."

She found a song to play before standing.

'Let It Be Me' started playing.

"Is that okay?" She asked shyly.

"It's perfect." He smiled.

David wrapped his long arms around her waist embracing her and they started dancing slowly swaying side to side in between the two rows of seats. It was a little cramped but it felt nice. Clara rested her cheek on his chest briefly closing her eyes. Just for a minute forgetting everything and getting lost in the music.  
It was perfect. David even twirled her making her giggle.

"You're pretty good.” She said looking into his shining brown eyes.

"Thanks," He replied chuckling softly. "I'm not much of a dancer to be honest."

"Could've fooled me." She replied smirking.

He smiled despite his own heart breaking. Knowing every word and every touch could be their last, it always weighed heavily in his mind. It killed him inside though he never let it show. No point in making her feel bad.

David then remembered the promise ring. He still had it. Maybe now was the time to ask before it was too late. He slowly pulled back, touching her fingers and said. "Listen, I know what you said about the ring," He reached into his pocket. He carefully held the ring in between his fingers. "But I still like for you to have it…if you want."

"David, I told you…" She started to say.

"I don't care what the Doctor says," He gently interrupted. "No daft blue box can take away these memories from me, they'll always live in my heart." David said determined. He lowered his eyes then looked at her.

"Please Clara," He held the ring up. "At least I'll always know I gave it to someone special."

Clara looked at the ring then at him. She could see the love and sincerity in his eyes. He really wanted her to have it. Finally Clara nodded. "Okay, I'd be honored to where your ring." She said proudly.

He grinned. "Yeah?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

He nervously took her hand and carefully slipped the ring on her finger then kissed her hand. She stared at the gorgeous stone, smiling.

"You like it?" David asked.

Clara smiled. "It's beautiful." She said leaning closer gently kissing his lips.

Just then her phone rang startling them. They broke apart, a combination of dread and panic filled inside her. She had a feeling who it was. She just stared down at the phone. Should she answer it? Part of her didn't want to. David just watched as her hand trembled as she picked it up from the seat. She looked at it and her heart dropped.

It was the message she had been dreading.

'The TARDIS is ready.'- Doctor.


	21. Chapter 21

David sat on the bed and watched Clara as she started packing. They hadn’t said anything since Clara looked at her phone but he could see it on her face. The blue box was fixed. His heart was breaking though he tried not to let it show.

David slowly glanced at Clara trying to think of something to say to lighten the mood but he couldn’t.

“You got everything?” He finally said.

“Yeah.” She replied softly. She shoved a couple of shirts in her bag.

He could see she was upset.

He sighed. “It’ll be okay.” David said trying to assure her.

Her chest tightened. Clara shook her head. 

“No, it won’t,” She scoffed looking at him. “You won’t be there. How am I going to get through that?” Her voice cracked.

He stood and took her hand. “You’ll just get up tomorrow and continue to be magnificent.” He smiled sadly.

Clara lowered her gaze staring at her suitcase. She could feel the tears starting. “I can’t do this.” She sniffed.

David caressed her face and tilted his head so her eyes would meet his. “You can,” He said softly. “And I want you to do something for me, okay?”

She nodded slowly.

He swallowed taking her hands, gently rubbing her fingers. “I want you to have a great life. I want you to keep traveling and do all the things you want to do…” David paused before speaking again, his own voice breaking a little. “Meet someone who’ll love you as much as me.”  
She started to protest but he gently interjected. “Please, for me?” He begged wiping an escaped tear from her cheek with his thumb.

“Alright,” She sniffed. “But only if you promise the same thing.”

David gave a faint smile. “Okay.”

Clara wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace and buried her face into his shirt. She just wanted to hold him forever.

Clara slowly pulled back. “I want to give you something.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key.

He looked at her curious.

“It’s the TARDIS key.” She explained.

David shook his head. “I couldn’t,” He replied. “How will you get in?”

She scoffed. “I can’t now,” Clara replied. “Besides there’s always a chance we’ll find each other again, yeah?” She took his hand and placed the key there and enclosing his fingers around it. “Just in case.”

He smiled.

She looked at him. “What will you do?”

David shrugged. “Act, finish school, work the diner…”

“Be magnificent?” She added with a slight smile.

He smirked. “I guess.”

Clara felt her smile falter and wrapped her arms around him, again hugging him, he embraced her back.

Suddenly there was a familiar wheezing groaning sound, dread filled inside her. This was it. They slowly pulled apart as the TARDIS appeared in the middle of the room.   
The door opened and the Doctor reluctantly stepped out.

“Um, Clara…it’s time to go.” He said slowly.

Clara looked at David, hesitantly.

He just nodded slowly and sadly.

Her heart was breaking and she pulled him close giving him one last passionate kiss before pulling away and going to the TARDIS.

David shoved his hands into his pockets and watched as the Doctor turned away.

“Doctor?” He blurted.

He paused and glanced at David.

David swallowed thickly, wiping his eyes. “I won’t forget her. No matter what your machine does.” He said determined.

The Doctor just smiled sadly before going inside, the door closing behind him. David stood there and watched the time machine vanish.

The Doctor stood at the console pushing buttons and flipping switches. There was a tense silence. He glanced up at Clara who was still staring at the door, her tiny fists clinched at her sides.

“Maybe he was still there?” She wondered barely touching the handle.

“Clara…” The Doctor started to say but she opened it revealing only darkness and space.

“Clara…” He said again.

“I just needed some air.” Clara lied shutting the door.

He sighed. “It’s okay to be upset.” The Doctor said.

“I’m not,” Clara replied despite her voice betraying her. She swallowed. “He’s probably forgotten me by now.” Clara said going to the console pretending to be interested in the buttons.

“He deserves happiness. He- he was nice,” She said her voice cracking. “Kind, friendly, loving...” Her sentence trailed as she gazed down at the promise ring and the tears started falling.

The Doctor went towards her wanting to say something to make her feel better. She quickly hugged him, surprising him a little but he embraced her back feeling his own hearts break for her as he held his crying friend.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So it's been oh, I say a year or so since I updated. Sorry, about that but I'm done, finally! (Yes!! *happy dance*)
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story and for the response, I really appreciate it :)
> 
> Hope you like the chapter. Thanks again!

Clara waited in her living room for the TARDIS. It had been three weeks since she had seen David, three weeks since returning to her old life and three weeks since she had traveled with the Doctor but now Clara needed a change of scenery from her living room. She needed to travel again.

Still she was missing David like crazy. She remembered her cellphone and started looking for David’s picture. It always made her happy. She found it and smiled. She stared at it, trying to remember his Scottish brogue and the pleasant diner scents from his work clothes.

Clara gently touched the screen and smiled sadly. God, she missed him.

“I love you.” She said softly before turning off her phone.

Just then she heard a throat clearing behind her.

She turned and saw the Doctor standing in the TARDIS.

“Sorry,” He apologized. “I was just…”

Clara shrugged. “It’s okay.”

The Doctor came towards her, she seemed so sad.

“You sure you’re up for this?” The Doctor asked carefully.

Clara looked at him. “Yeah,” She scoffed. “I mean I’d rather travel through space than binge watch ‘The Crown’ and eat ice cream till I’m sick.” She shook her head at that.

He shrugged. “Well, just checking.”

She gave him a look. “Afraid I’ll throw the keys into molten lava, again?” Clara lightly joked.

The Doctor frowned. “No.”

Clara continued to look at him, her eyebrow arched.

He cracked a smirk. “Okay, maybe a little.”

Finally Clara giggled. It actually felt good to laugh, again.

The Doctor sighed. “I know it still hurts.”

She sighed. “Well, I take some comfort knowing he’s happy…I just…” Her sentence trailed as she stared at her promise ring.

The Doctor sighed knowing he was going to regret this suggestion. “Listen, we could check on David and see how he’s doing…if you want.”

Her eyes brightened. “Really?”

He shrugged. “Well as long we don’t interfere I don’t see why no...”

Clara grinned and jumped up hugging him before he could finish.

He groaned. “Not the hugging, again!” The Doctor whined his arms flailing side to side.

She pulled back still smiling. “Thank you.”

The Doctor sighed. “Right, let’s go then.”

Clara went in first feeling excited. The Doctor followed suppressing a small smile.

 

Soon the TARDIS landed. Clara stepped out first. They were outside a lot of some sort with a huge gate but she had no idea where they were.

She could hear noises and glanced at the Doctor. “Where are we?”

He looked around. “I believe 1966, Sparrow Studios.” The Doctor replied gesturing at a sign.

She smiled knowing David was in there. He made it, she realized. She looked back at him.

“Now what?” Clara questioned.

The Doctor reached into his pocket pulling out a psychic paper.

“Now go for him.” He said.

Clara nodded already feeling the butterflies in her stomach.

“Now don’t be surprised if he doesn’t remember you or has a new girlfriend,” The Doctor advised. “Or a wife.” He added.

Clara scowled at him. “Not helping!”

He held his hands up defensively. “I’m just telling you the facts,” He then placed his hand on her shoulder. “Everything will be fine, go on. I’ll be out here, ‘kay?”

She took a deep breath and walked inside.

Her eyes widen. The place was huge, filled with buildings and tall equipment. 

How was she going to find him? Her heart was pounding. This was nerve wracking!

She was about to give up when she heard a man’s voice shout.

“Mr. Pond, you’re on in ten minutes!”

“Got it!” David replied.

Clara just stared. There he was, she realized. Her heart melted. He was sitting on a ladder drinking a soda and going through a script. His hair was shorter and his glasses were now silver frames but he was still just as handsome as ever!

Okay, she had seen him. Now she could leave but part of her wondered. Did he remember her? Was it possible? She had to know.

Yes, it was risky and yes, he probably think she was some kind of a nut but she couldn’t leave without knowing.

Clara slowly approached, butterflies had gone from fluttering to a nervous swarm in her stomach. Her palms were sweating and her throat was dry.

Standing in front of him she somehow managed to speak.

“Hi.” Clara said softly.

David looked up and smiled. “Hi!”

Clara nodded. Okay they had managed a ‘hi, now what?

“You look wonderful.” David said.

She looked at him strangely. Clara hadn’t expected him to say that. Then she noticed something in his eyes. They were shining. At her like they used to. Like he knew her. Was it possible? Oh, god she hoped so!

Clara came closer as he stood. She nearly forgot how tall he was. She gazed up at him, hopeful.

“David...” She said. “Do you know me?” Clara asked carefully.

David smiled slightly. “Well, let’s see, shall we?”

He touched her face and gently kissed her. His lips felt wonderful on hers as she kissed him back and pulled him closer. He was kissing her! All the pain she had felt just melting away. 

After the kiss he slowly pulled back and she smiled.

“I missed you.” Clara admitted.

“I missed you, too.” David replied.

She sniffed. “I can’t believe you remembered.”

“I said I would.” He told her.

Clara just hugged him tight.

David embraced her. “I always hoped you come back,” He said. “I always regretted not coming with you.” He admitted.

Clara suddenly had an idea. She pulled back. “Well, that’s why I came back,” Clara smiled. “To take you with us.”

He looked at her. “Oh?”

She nodded. "Yeah," Clara said hoping to convince him. "You'll love it. All the wonders you'll see and this time we can be together."

David smiled at that.

He then frowned. "But what film shooting?" He asked.

She grinned. “It’s a time machine so you’ll be back before they even miss you," Clara met his eyes. "What do you say?”

David slowly smiled. “Anywhere with you, I love it!”

Clara's eyes brightened. “Really?”

He nodded and took her hands.

“This past couple of years without you have been so hard. I can’t imagine one more day without you.” David told her.

She bit her lip smiling. "Well, let’s go, then.”

Clara took his hand and they left the lot.

The Doctor was waiting when he saw Clara returning with David.

He frowned confused.

“He’s coming with us.” Clara said simply going inside with David.

"Hi!" David nodded politely. 

The Doctor was about to speak when she poked back out.

“I’m the boss.” She told him firmly.

He nodded. “Of course.” The Doctor muttered. He ask questions later.

But going inside he smiled, obviously things went well and he was happy for his friend.

The door closed and the TARDIS slowly vanished.

Clara finally had her happy ending.


End file.
